


dangerous WWE kidnapping

by ambrosegirl717



Series: Dangerous WWE kidnapping [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosegirl717/pseuds/ambrosegirl717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie a new diva who falls in love with Seth Rollins and became a member of shield.  Roman is in love with her too.  what happens when Ellie refuses to leave her true friends behind becomes a bad girl and she's  kidnapped by Dean. what happens when Ellie learns the truth and who truly loves her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seth had just screwed over Dean and Roman in the middle of the ring. Ellie just stood there she didn't know what to think as Seth grabbed her by the hand.

"You coming baby." As Seth said that Roman grabbed her hand and she looked into his eyes. She couldn't do that so she just stood there but that didn't last long. Seth pulled her out of the ring.

"Let go of me. I can make my own decisions."

"You don't love me then do you."

"You think that I don't love you because I'm not going to screw over my friends to join you." Seth went to join Hunter and Randy on the ramp. Seth looked at her with a dirty look. He also didn't like the way she looked at Roman.

"If you don't come up to the ramp and join me. I'll make you wish you did." Ellie helped Dean and Roman up ignoring everything that Seth said to her.

Back in the locker room Roman and Ellie started talking about what happened back there.

"You know I care about you so much. I think you should join them you don't know what their capable of and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I understand you and Dean are my best friends but I don't want to turn my back on you guys to do something I really don't want to do."

"I'm gonna give you something and after this you can make up your mind." Roman kissed her slowly on lips. Just then Randy busted through the door and RKOED Ellie. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he walked out.

When she awoke she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all curly she had makeup on and tight tank top and a really short skirt with heels.

"Baby you glad you finally joined us."

"Of course I'd do anything for you." 

 

The next Smackdown Seth's theme started to play and him Ellie walked to the ring. Ellie looked so much different instead of the sweet girl in the shield. Ellie took the mic and started to talk.

"I'm so glad decided to join Seth. They treat me much better." Dean's theme start to play and he ran to the ring he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Look at what Seth did you it's just not you. I know you don't want to be with I saw it in your eyes."

"People change Dean I couldn't be happier get used to it." She slapping across his face as she walked out of the ring holding Seth's hand. Backstage Ellie ran into Roman she was smiling.

"Meet me in the parking lot in 10 minutes we need to talk."

"I'll be there." 10 minutes later Roman and Ellie met in a very dark part of the parking lot.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"This." She kissed him while she held his hand.

"What if Seth finds out about that."

"Remember no matter what happens between two of us you'll always be my best friend I'll never do anything to hurt you."

2 weeks later

Seth came to the ring with Ellie. He wanted to call out his former friends. Ellie just listened to his speech she didn't really wanna be there. The Shield's theme started to play and they walked to the ring. When Roman's and Ellie's eyes met they smiled at each other. Seth took Ellie by the hand and pulled her away she fell down. When she got she slapped him.

"Don't push me."

"I saw the way you were looking at Roman don't do that again." Ellie drop the mic and walked out of the ring. As she was walking up the ramp she saw triple h with a mic pass her.   
"I saw everything backstage and we're going to fix it in this ring. Ellie will take on the Bella twins while Roman will take on Kane. Ellie came back here."

"What do you want?"

"Whose team are you with?"

"The authority."

"You better start acting like it or you'll be sorry." She just walked out without answering him. After that Dean could tell she still acting like herself that she really wasn't evil. Backstage Ellie saw what what's going on in the ring.

"Seth you gotta take control your girlfriend. I know you love her but we can't have her if gonna act like this."   
"I'll talk to her hopefully things will get better." In Seth's locker room him and Ellie started to talk and it got heated.

"We need to talk about what happened in the ring."

"You mean when you grab me and shoved me to ground."

"I didn't mean to do that. Talking about where your loyalties lie."

"You're just mad that I won't screw over my friends just because I'm with you."

"I don't want to have to watch you get hurt all because you're not with the authority." Ellie walked out she was mad and ran to Roman and they went to the parking lot to talk

"I'm done with Seth I want to be back with you guys."

"Then leave if that's what you want. You know that I'll protect you."

"I'm scared of what Seth would do to me if I left."

"Leave and I'll be there if he tries anything funny with you."

"Next PPV it'll be over." At the end of the conversation ended up leading into a kiss. When she walked back it is so Joey looking at her as he ran back to the locker room.

Next month

Ellie was getting ready with her plan to leave Seth joning up with Roman. She had no idea what Seth had planned for her next raw.

In the middle of raw Ellie and Seth were in the ring when all the sudden the lights cut off. A mysterious guy in the green mask came out and he hit Seth in the head with a sledgehammer he was out cold.

When Ellie was by Seth's side Dean came out a with a needle put a in her arm are causing her to pass out he picked her up carrying her out of the ring when she woke up she was lying in a dark room tied to a bed she was terrified.

"What happened where I am?" Dean came and sat by Ellie untying her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie wakes finds her in room kidnapped wondering what is happened. Ellie finally marries the man of her dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's real is Jonathan  
> chapter songs  
> holding on to you by miranda lambert

"I'll scream so loud Seth will hear me and help come and rescue me."

"He doesn't care about you he's not going to come and save you. you'll be all mine and nobody can do a damn thing." Ellie slapped him across his face. She didn't like doing it but knew she had to make it look real.

After that guy left Dean and Ellie got to talk what was going on.

"Seth is forcing you to be in the authority because I can see the way he treats you."

"Yeah he is I was going to break up with him before all this stuff happened."

"You like Roman I see the way you look at each other does that mean you're going to go out with him."

"Maybe. Tell me what the authority threaten you with to make you do this." Ellie can tell by the way Dean looked at her that it was the truth.

Before the kindnapping

Ellie showed up to raw even though. She hasn't been feeling well for a while. On the way to her locker room she bumped into Roman.

He looked at Ellie like something was wrong. 

"Are you feeling ok?"

"No. Been throwing up and just feeling wore down."

"You should be home."

That's when the management found out she was pregnant and decided to hide it with a storyline. 

Off stage

In real life Ellie was dating Dean Ambrose they'd been together long before either were in the WWE. After raw she ran into Dean arms she was so happy. 

"Jon I have great new."

"What is it baby?"

"I'm pregnant that means we're going to be parents."

"That wonderful. I love you Ellie." Roman was watching in the parking lot smiling he was so happy for both of them. Most superstars were shocked to know who Ellie was really dating everybody thought she was Roman's girl.

2 weeks later it was the day that Ellie and John were planning for. They couldn't wait to be married.

June 15 2014

At of the superstars were there and some from other companies they were in. Ellie was in a long pink dress with matching shoes and he was in all black. After they said their idos and kiss the preacher looked at both of them.

"I present to you Mrs. and Mr. Good."

They had their first dance song to holding on to you by Miranda Lambert. Jon looking to her blue eyes and smiled at her whispering I love you.

Her full name was now Ellie Lily Good. Roman came up to her.

"Congratulations on getting married you look so beautiful there. You two make such a cute couple. How long have you guys been together?"

"6 years. We met in another Wrestling Federation and it was love at first sight." Ellie had Moxley tattooed on her back but when she wrestled they always blocked it out on tv.

On stage 

Ellie still had to act scared when that mysterious guy was watching her.

"Please free from these handcuffs. You guys are going to be sorry because when I get free I'm gonna fuck you up."

"You’re so pretty when you're angry." Dean put his arm around her

"Don't touch me Ambrose. You make me sick." The mystery guy came to her.

"After this the authority is the team you’ll be truly loyal to."

"You go backstage and tell Triple H I'm not afraid of him."

"Then tell me why you're here."

"Fuck you."

2 months later on Raw

As Seth was in the ring talking when a dark video came up on the screen. It was Dean he looked crazy.

"Seth I kidnapped your girl. She’s going to be all mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'll find you Dean and get her back."

"That what you think." In the background you could hear Ellie scream out Seth's name. Soon after the screen was blank. 5 minutes before the show is about to end he came back on the screen of another message 

"Seth where are you. Don't you want to know where I am so you can come and rescue her." When they shot the video it was dark they showed Ellie and nobody could tell she was pregnant but lit around Dean.

 

7 months later

Off stage

Ellie and Dean were riding home with all the sudden Ellie didn't feel right. She didn't want to say anything but soon couldn't ignore the pain

"We need to go to the hospital time I'm having this baby." He started to drive even faster better time the time got to the hospital Ellie could barely walk.

"We need help my wife is going in to labor." They got her to a bed hooking up to a monitor. 5 hours later she had her baby. Deanna Louise was born March 15 2015.

On stage on raw

Roman came up to Seth he was extremely pissed off.

"I know that you had something to do with Ellie being kidnapped. You just don't want to say anything."

"You just can't accept the fact that your best friend took her."

"I don't trust you Seth and the whole world is going to know what's really happening." He walked away. In the middle of the show a video showed on screen it was Dean.

"Seth where are you I know you want to know where your girl is." Seth's theme started to play and he walked to the ring.

"Where is she? Tell me this has gone on long enough."

"How about we have a match. You win I'll hand her over to you but if you lose she's all mine."

"Fine we'll have a match but no matter what happens I'm going to find you and you'll be sorry."

"Keep thinking that but I can't wait til she's all mine." After that the video ended Seth was pissed and upset. After that he turned to Roman he wondered what he wanted since they never get along.

"What."

"We should team up together and try and find her."

"Why should I team up with you."

"Because I care about her and I want to get her back no matter what I have to do."

"Fine."

The next PPV

It was time for the match and then that meant that Ellie would be fine and all this would end. Before the match Roman was able to find her first

"Seth I found her come with me." Both of guys ran basement she was laying on the bed. She got up and ran to Roman throwing her arms around him."

"Baby I'm so glad I found you." Ellie kissed him on the cheek. Seth walk out and saw Dean had a hateful look on his face. He started beating on him. Ellie got in the middle pushing Seth back.

"Don't hurt him leave Dean alone."

"He tried to hurt you and you're defending his behavior. Back off." He pushed Ellie a little bit too hard and she fell to the floor. She got up and pushed Seth smacking him in the face and the two of them were fighting. It took both Roman and Dean to hold her back. She walked away and her friends followed leaving Seth alone.

5 minutes later Seth got in the ring he was hoping to talk to Ellie. He had a bruised cheek and busted it up lip.

"Ellie please come to the ring we really need to talk." Her theme started to play and she walked to the ring.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry that made you mad but I don't know why you're defending the people who were the reason you were kidnapped in the first place."

"I don't know what you're talking about but you had no right to push me down. You cared more about getting your revenge then noticing that your girlfriend was on the floor and I'm tired of it."

"You know I'd never hurt you that was a mistake You're getting all worked up all because I pushed you." She walked out of ring and went to her locker room to be alone. There was at the knock on our door and she went to the door

"Seth leave me alone."

"It's Roman."

"Come in."

"He was pissed. I liked how you showed him not to mess with you."

"I'm so tired of him acting like he cares all the damn time. When he knows what's really going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't say but ask Dean about it." 5 minutes after Roman left Hunter showed up at her door.

"You still don't get it you're part of the authority and you have to act like it. I'm putting you in a match with Dolph Ziggler and you'll learn."

"Listen I'm done with your team. I'm not afraid of what you could do." He slapped her across the face. She punched him in the face. She walked away.

"Listen here bitch I'll make you pay." In the authorities locker room they got to talking about Ellie.

"How about instead of putting on a match with Dolph. I take her on and I'll teach her a lesson."  
"I like that idea Seth. Go to her locker room and tell her the good news." He walk to her locker room and knocked on the door.

"Ellie we need to talk."

"Go away Seth I have nothing left to say to you.  
"You're in a match with me tonight and I'm gonna show you who's boss."

"Fine now leave." Later that night she got ready for the for her main event match. Her theme started to play and Ellie walk to the ring. Before the match she grabbed the mic.

"Seth are you only doing this because your little buddies told you to. So that means you going to beat up your own girlfriend all because she doesn't want to be evil like you."

She dropped the mic just as his team started to play and he ran to the ring. Ellie punched him in the face causing him to fall down and on top of him just started punching him.

Seth threw her off of him has she hit the post. When his back was turned she got on the top and flew off the top kicking him right in the face. He picked Ellie up and threw her out of the ring and she hit the floor hard. She got a chair and hit him really hard in the back. Ellie pick him up through the announce table he was out cold. She got him in ring and got the 3 count. Backstage triple h was pissed that she won.

When was on ramp she had a mic in her hand. 

"I guess you're mad because Seth couldn't take me out and drag me back like you wanted. I said I'm done with this." She walked back to her locker room.

Next Smackdown

She was in her locker room. That's when she ran into Jamie wondering what he wanted.

"Seth wanted to say he's sorry so he bought you this." It was soda she was a little nervous drinking it. Ellie drink half of the soda putting it down. She was gonna go to the ring with Roman. As was walking to the ring she didn't feel all that right but wasn't sure what was going on. Her theme starts to play and she walked to the ring holding Roman's hand. She grabbed a mic but she looked out to the crowd she could feel like the room is spinning. She looked at Roman whispering to him wondering if she was the only one that was hot.

"Seth come to the ring we need to talk." Ellie felt even worse than she did when she walked to the ring. She felt like the whole room was spinning around her and she was sweating really badly. Roman could tell something was really up with her. Seth's theme started to play and he walked to the ring.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanna tell you that I."

"You what." Ellie passed out in the middle of the ring as Seth stood at the ramp smiling.  
"What the fuck did you do to her Seth?"

"She was slipped something." Roman picked her up carrying out of the ring. He could tell that she was seriously burning up and needed to go to the hospital right away. As he was backstage he saw Jamie and Joey and got up in their faces.

"What did Seth slip Ellie tell me right away?"

"We don't know seriously who just told to bring her the soda." He went her locker room and saw the bottle. Dean saw Ellie in Roman's arms and wondered what was going on.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not really sure. Seth put something in her drink causing her to pass out she's got a really high fever."

"Don't worry baby it'll be ok." He kissed her on the forehead. He had that crazy look in his eye and he was pissed he stormed off to the ring. When Dean got in the ring he grabbed a mic.

"What the fuck Rollins. Did Hunter put you up to this all because she refuses to join you? She's on the way to the hospital right now but I don't think you even care." His theme started to play and he walked to the ring. The guys locked eyes as Dean punched him in the face causing him to fall. "Did Dean call Ellie baby?" Jerry said Dean on top of Seth and wouldn't stop punching him all you could see was blood. Seth looked at Dean as he grabbed the mic.

"I know you're not going to believe me but I didn't know anything about this I swear."  
"Bullshit you really think I believe your lies."

"I would never hurt her like this. If I was going to do anything to her I take her out in a match. I wouldn't try to poison her just to get her to come back to me."

"Tell me why I should believe you."

"I swear I don't know anything about Hunter just gave me the soda. I told him I couldn't do it because she wouldn't take anything from me. So he got Jamie to do it. That's all I knew." Dean could see it Seth's eyes that he was telling the truth. At the hospital Ellie was still very out of it when she turned to Roman looking into his eyes.

"I love you so much Jon." Roman didn't know what to say to her. That was about the time Dean showed up a Seth. Roman got up he was pissed.

"He didn't do it. It was all Hunter's idea."

"How sure are you that you can trust what he says?"

"You really think he would he would her like this."

"No."

"How is she doing?"

"She's very out of it she thought I was you. They say by Monday she should be out of the hospital much better."

"Ellie I know I'm the last person you want to hear from. I swear I had nothing to do with this would never hurt you like this and you should know that."

Monday night Ellie show up to raw even though she was still feeling the effects. When Seth saw her he got really pissed off and ran into the authority's locker room.

"What the fuck Hunter I can't believe you would poison her."

"Don't act all surprised about it. We have to make sure she stayed away for a while."

"Have you seen her she can barely walk and you're doing all this because she won't join us."

"How come all of the sudden you have a problem with what we do?"

"Because I never want to hurt her like that I just wanted to take her out with an injury."

"Oh so now you want to take her side. How about this you and her in match."

"She can't wrestle on her condition." Seth went to Ellie locker room hoping he could talk to her

"Ellie really need to talk this is important."

"What is it?"

"I stood up for you and now Hunter wants us to fight in a match together I don't know with who yet."

"But I can barely walk let alone rest so you have to stop this."

"I cant I'm sorry." "Don't worry we'll do this."

"I know this moment you don't really trust me but I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"That's sweet but I want to get this match over with."

"I'm sorry for whatever I have done to you. Keep acting like you want nothing to do with me. I love you."

"If you love me so much start acting like it. You act like you the authority mean more to you than anybody else."

"I just told you how I stood up for you about this whole incident."

"I know that. You made me choose between you or my friends and that's not love. When time for the match Roman will help me to the ring but until then stay away from me."

The match

Her theme started to play and Ellie could barely walk down the ramp without Roman holding her up.

"This is a really bad idea you should back out now while you still have a chance."

"I know it seems really bad I'm gonna fight."

"You really think Seth has your back through all this."

"No but I have to fight you know will happen if I don't."

"I'll be right here if you need anything." When she got in the ring is very hard for her to stand up. The ref looked at her and was worried.

"This woman can barely stand up this match shouldn't happen." Triple H's theme started to play and he stood on the ramp.

"I was the one that ordered this match. This match will continue no matter what."

Soon Seth walked to the ring. It was Brie and Daniel who they were fighting. None one wanted anything to do with this match couldn't back out. Seth started out he want to end this match will be fast so there wasn't a chance Ellie would be tagged in. When the guys were fighting the girls started to talk about what was going on

"Why are you here your condition? You should have backed out when you had the chance."

"The authority is behind it all and I have to fight." She got real dizzy and felt like she was gonna pass out. Brie took her by the hand helped her up the ramp to her locker room. She didn't care what could happen with her and her sister.

Offstage

Ellie had slept through all of raw. Dean went to go wake her up it didn't seem like she was responding. He got worried he wasn't sure what to do so he got Roman.

"I need your help I want to go wake up Ellie but she didn't respond to me."

"How long has she been sleeping for?"

"Ever since her match." he checked her forehead to see if she's running a fever. She felt hot so carried her to the shower he didn't care that she had her clothes off. He ran the shower on cold. Soon it seemed like she was waking up. Ellie looked around and wondered what was going on.

"What happened? Why am I in the shower with my clothes on?"

"You're running a high fever and I had to cool you down." They got her some jeans and a shirt. Ellie tried to walk back to the couch but still couldn't walk on her own. Dean picked her up in his arms and carried her out to the car and they drove off.

"Baby are you sure you don't need to go back to the hospital I'm really worried about you."

"I need is some rest and I'll be fine."

"I won't leave your side until your better."

Next raw both Ellie and Dean did not appear on the show. He decided to stay home with her you know she was still sick. Seth thought of an evil plan to prove to her once and for all who her true friends are. Jamie took 2 pills crushed them up and put them in a Pepsi. They placed the bottle in Roman's locker room on his table an hour later Seth went to go see Roman and by this time he would be completely out of it.

"Roman can we talk about the kidnapping." Roman wasn't really sure what was going on he carried on with it.

"What about it?"

"Wasn't it true good that you knew all along about the kidnapping plan and you let Dean kidnap her?" 

"Yeah I knew about it didn't stop him I should have." Seth recorded the whole thing. Roman soon passed out. That's when Seth went back to the authorities locker room he was happy.

"I got it on tape Roman admitting to it hopefully we play this for Ellie. She'll believe me and she'll come back to us."

"You're a genius. Finally she's going to realize who her true team."

2 weeks later Ellie finally came back she was feeling a lot better. That's when she ran into Seth.

"We really need to talk. I got something you need to listen to."

"Go away. I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"I found out who's really behind your kidnapping."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just listen." Seth played the tape as Ellie just listen. She was in shock couldn't believe what she was listening." Ellie walked to Roman's locker room she was pissed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie had enough of Seth's lies and Seth she knows ready to let to things go. she get a new love the one who always loved her and been waiting to have her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter songs  
> apologize by luke bryan  
> when i was your man by Thomas rhett

"You knew the whole time about the plan to kidnap me. Then you acted all concern."

"We've been friends for 3 years and you really think that you anything to hurt you. What are you talking about."   
"Seth played me a tape where you were telling him that you knew all about the kidnapping and that you did nothing."  
"When was this?"  
"Last Raw. When that Dean and I didn't show up to because I was too sick."  
"I don't remember much of that night except that I got really sick and went to the hospital. I think he tricked me to get me to confess to something that I would never remember to trick you."

"I'm sorry even for one moment I could consider that you would say such things."

"He wanted to make me look like the bad guy." She stormed off angrily to the ring

"Seth get your ass to the ring now." His theme started to play as he walked in the ring.

"Why are you mad?"

"Was Roman in on the kidnapping plan?"

"Does it matter?"

"Don't fucking lie to me. You know he's my one of my best friends." He paused for a while he didn't know what to say to her.

"I heard he was the reason it all happened in the first place."

"That doesn't mean he was in on it. You were gonna let me think this whole time that he said he was the bad guy and he wanted me to get hurt when you knew all along." He could tell that she was getting madder.

"I've loved you for years." Ellie looked into his eyes and gave him one last kiss.

"I'm done." She walked out of the ring she still felt hurt.

She couldn't believe that after 3 years everything was over and that he would lie to her like that. Ellie thought about how she screwed over her two best friends when she went to go join him. That's when she started to cry just as Ellie heard a knock at her door. When she opened up her door she saw a Roman standing there and that made her happy.

"I heard what happen. I'm sorry."

"Its ok." As they were talking they got closer then he kissed her. Soon they were making out and everything felt so right.

"Ellie I've been waiting a long time to tell you this but will you be my girlfriend." She smiled at him that made her happy.

"Of course." They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. 

Smackdown 

It had 3 days since she dumped Seth. She was Roman's girlfriend. In the first part of the show Seth came out to talk to Ellie. His theme started to play and he walked to the ring with a mic. Seth was hoping Ellie would talk to him tonight.

"Ellie would you please come to the ring and let me explain about what happened Monday night." Her theme started to play. When she walked to the ring Seth wasn't expecting what he saw.

"I have nothing to say to you. You betrayed my trust."

"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you and what is he doing here."

"He's my boyfriend I found somebody who really cares about me."

"That what you really think of me I love you Ellie."

"Yes you proved that to me Monday night. What do you want me to say?"

"That you believe what I'm saying to you right now and that you love me too."

"Bye Seth." Ellie drop the mic and walked out of the ring holding Roman's hand they walked away. Seth looks really pissed off she couldn't believe that she could do that to him. 

Backstage 

Seth got on his phone calling Hunter.

"Did you see what Roman did to me he stole Ellie. We have to teach him a lesson next Monday night."

No one knew how bad next Monday night was going to go just so he could have this girl back. Later that night Ellie got into the ring with Cena and she beat him to become the USA champ.

Next Monday the authority was in the ring. Seth grabbed the mic.

"Roman you want to steal my girl I'll make you pay. You have been wanting to steal her away from me for years. Now you think you can get away with it. Hunter then grabbed the mic.

"I'm going to put you in a match against Seth and Kane anything goes and then you'll learn not to mess with the authority." Both of them said "he'll be sorry" as they started to laugh. Before the match Ellie and Roman started talking about it.

"Ellie I love you but I think it would be safer for you stay in the back. I have no idea what they what do you and I don't want you hurt in the process."

"I can't just please leave you there. I'm gonna be by your side and there's nothing you can say to make me stay." They kissed before heading to the ring for the match. They were all in black. Seth got mad when he saw them walk to the ring holding hands. Seth blew Ellie and kissed and she just turned away. In the middle of the match they got out the concrete blocks. Ellie knew what was going to happen. She got a mic and looked at Seth.

"Don't do this is it isn't worth it all because I'm dating him please don't hurt him."

"It's going to happen I'm sorry Ellie."

"You going to seriously hurt him all because I don't want to go back out with you can't do this." Jamie and Joey held her down as Seth climbed out of the ring joining Kane. Ellie was able to break free and she ran to Roman but that didn't seem to stop the two of them. Kane jump on the blocks completely missing Roman and fell on Ellie. After that they threw him into the announce table knocking him out cold about the time that Dean ran out. He was able to take out Seth. He picked up Ellie who was covered in blood.

"Ellie wake up. Please say something." He turned to Seth who was now waking up.

"You're bent on teaching Roman a lesson that you didn't even care that's your main man hurt the one person you claim to love." When he realized that he ran over her he looks sad. 5 minutes later Ellie and Roman both woke up and she looked at Seth she couldn't believe what just happened. She slapped him across the face. When the three of them took out the authority. Triple H came out to the ring with a mic and he looked at Seth.

"Don't let her do that to her. You need to take her out." He walked up to her he grabbed her giving her the pedigree as he walked up the ramp. Roman picked her up carrying her up the ramp as he grabbed the mic.

"You'll do what anybody tells you to do even if it means hurting the people that you truly love." He didn't even justify that with an answer and walked away. After that Ellie went the hospital where she got a lot of stitches and her arm bandaged up. As Ellie was lying in a hospital bed she saw Seth enter her room he had flowers

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that it just happens hope you can forgive me."

"Fuck you. You know what you're doing the whole time. Get out before I have to call Roman in and he'll throw you out."

"Don't be like this we can work it out."

"Work it out until you're told to take me out again. Don't talk to me again and leave me alone." she slapped him across the face again and threw his flowers at him as he walked away.

When she returned again at Smackdown everyone couldn't believe that Seth had the nerve to do exactly what he did to her. She walked to the ring with both Roman and Dean by her side. To everybody and look like the shield was back together only minus Seth. Ellie walked to the ring she wanted to address everything that happened on Monday she didn't care what would happen afterwards.

"Seth keeps telling me how much he loves me and how he wants to be with me but Monday night we learned who he really cares about. Well we 've got news for the authority the shield is back and they better watch out. When I get my hands on Seth I'll show him what I'm really about he'll sorry fucked with me." Everyone cheered about the time Seth's theme started to play and he walked to the ring.

"I'm not afraid of you guys we can take you guys all on."

"We almost took you guys out last Monday and can do it again."

"Ellie have you look at yourself in the mirror lately you're in no condition to fight anybody."

"Let's make this interesting that next pay per view I'll take you on for the championship. I'll show you who's the better fighter."

"Baby don't do this I don't want to have to end your career in front of your boyfriend."

"Ain't your fucking baby don't talk to me like we're together. You're the reason I dumped your sorry ass right in the middle of that ring."

"Really think you can do it all fine I'll take you on only under one condition. It will just be us no interference will find out who are really the best."

A month later she was ready to get in to the ring. She was in long black pants and a black tank top with combat boots she walked into the ring. Need the end of the match she was able to pin him and get the championship she could see the look on the authorities face when she held it up.

"The new world champ a member of the Shield Ellie." Soon after Roman and Dean joined her in the ring she was so happy. When they were backstage Ellie saw that the authority was beating up on Seth. She wanted to help but instead she walked away. Five minutes later Ellie heard and knock on her door she opened it was Seth. He was all bloody and he looked like he could barely stand up on his own

"Can we talk?"

"Let me guess you want to tell me that since you have nobody, you thought that I was going to be here for you."

"Give me a chance."

"I think I haven't I gave you enough chances." Seth walked in the door he fell to the ground Ellie didn't want to talk to him but she knew she couldn't leave them like that so she let him over to the couch. Seth reached out his hand to grabbed hers but she pulled away.

"I don't know what you think is going to happen here. You're only here because I can't leave you out there in your condition." She helped him clean up his wounds and let's let him sleep it off as she went to Roman's locker room. The next night on Raw Seth was called to ring. His theme started to play as he limped to the ring. Triple H looked at him with a mic in his hand.

"We decided to give you one more chance with us. But you have to something for us first."

"Name it."

"You have to get Ellie to join us." He thought about it for a while he knew what he had to do.

"I'm not doing it leave her out of it. She hasn't done anything to you."

"What has gotten into you? She's the reason you're not the champ anymore that you lost everything."

"You're the reason I lost her and I'm not dragging her into this you can just forget that." have you said that he could see Kane walking up the ramp towards him.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? If you don't go and get her right now you going to be sorry." Kane walked up the ramp and grabbed him by the hair and walked over to the edge. When Seth looked down he saw two tables and metal. He tried to fight back he was still too weak. All the sudden everything went black when the lights came back on. That's what everybody saw Kane passed out over the ramp. Seth saw Ellie and smiled knowing she had saved him why would she do that. Before he could say anything to her she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has found true love and Seth realized he still loves her but its too late and is force to deal with his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter songs  
> today by gary allan  
> who i am with you by chris young

A year later

Raw

Ellie was in a long black dress with matching shoes. She heard Roman's theme.

"Ellie I need you to come to the ring. It's something very important to tell you." As she got up to walk to the ring Dean stopped her.

"Before go to the ring you have to wear this blindfold." Dean took her by the hand and walked her out to the ring. When they got in the ring he took off the blind fold. The ring was covered in rose petals and Roman was on one knee.

"Ellie ever since the first moment I laid eyes on you I fell in love with you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Ellie will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you I love you too Roman." Roman wrapped his arms around Ellie kissing her as the fans cheered.

Backstage

Seth could feel his heartbreak and felt like crying. He threw some chairs and other stuff around. Randy came up to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? The girl I love with all my heart just got engaged in the ring how do you think I feel."

"Did you tell her?"

"She doesn't care anymore. Just leave me alone."

When Ellie and Roman walked backstage everyone was congratulating them. Seth walked out the back door to get away from all this. 30 minutes later he appeared seemed drunk out of his mind. Seth went to Ellie's locker room.

"Ellie open the door we need to you talk."

"Go away."

"Please talk to me you mean so much to me."

"What are you drunk or something? I really don't want to talk to you." She walked out of her locker room. Seth tried to follow her but fell on his ass. He passed out shortly after. Ellie pick him up taking him to her locker room to sleep it off. When she was leaving with Dean Hunter stopped her.

"Was Seth drunk earlier?"

"No he wasn't feeling well. He had a bug and fell asleep in my locker room."

Smackdown

Seth ran into Ellie he just wanted to talk.

"Ellie what happened Monday night?"

"You got you got drunk and passed out. I had to tell people that you were sick with a bug so you wouldn't get in trouble."

"Thanks."

"You know why I stopped loving you and why I don't like talking to you?"

"Can't we have one last chance?"

"I gave you so many chances and you let me down out every single time. Why would this be any different? Bye Seth."

Ellie and her girlfriends started to plan her wedding. She picked out a short white dress with matching boots.

2 months later the wedding on raw

"We're going to start off raw tonight with a wedding." It started out first with the bridesmaids and the best men walking into the ring. Who I am with you by Chris Young started to play Roman walk to the ring first and as Ellie walked down the ring and her beautiful white dress he couldn't help to smile at her.

"Before we begin is there anybody here that objects to this wedding." Seth's theme started to play Ellie has annoyed look on her face. A video from backstage showed up on screen with Seth with a mic. 

"Ellie I love you I wish you could see that."

"I did once but threw it all away for the authority."

"What can I do to prove my love for you?" After he said that the screen went black and another video popped on the screen.

Flashback to the kidnapping plot

Seth and Hunter started talk about the way Ellie had been acting.

"We need to do something to teach her a lesson about who her true friends are."

"I got idea we staged a kidnapping and then we blame it all on her best friend Dean Ambrose and then she'll run to you."

"I like that idea. How we going to pull it off?"

"There's this guy that we know who come out to the ring and he'll hurt you and make it look like an accident and then we forced Dean to knock her out."

"Let's do it." Kane walked to Dean's locker room.

"You are going to do a favor for the authority."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You going to kidnap Ellie and you're going to make her be afraid of you."

"I'm not doing it I would never hurt her she means too much to me." Kane grabbed Dean by the neck and pinned him up against the wall.

"If you don't do this you won't be wrestling ever again."

"I'll do it." Dean was scared and felt bad about everything he was going to do next Monday night. After she was kidnapped Seth wiped the blood off his head as he walked to the authority's locker room

"We did it. Dean did everything he was supposed to do. Now to pull this off you just have to look all sad and concerned that she's gone."

"That's easy to do and after tonight she's going to learn not to mess with the authority in and who her true friends are." They all laughed as toasted champagne.

The next night on Smackdown

Dean's video came on and Seth pretended to act all concern. Their plan was working

End of flashback

"Seth if you want to do something for me how about you just leave me alone and never talk to me again." She dropped the mic and the wedding continued on.

"Ellie do take Roman to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Roman to take Ellie to be your wife?"

"I do."

"I'm now pronounce you husband and wife." Roman wrapped Ellie in his arms and kissed her slowly on the lips. Roman picked up the mic looking at her.

"Everyone she is now Ellie Reigns. I love you."

"I love you too." The fans started to cheer and chanted her new name.

Backstage Seth was crying it was now all over he felt like he has nothing anymore. He went to his locker room and laid on the couch continuing to cry. Ellie went to her locker room to change out of her dress. She put on a tank top and shorts. As she was walking towards the door she could hear a loud crying and she went to the door. It was Seth she didn't know what she was going to say to him but she walked in anyway.

"Hi."

"Go away you've done enough."

"I'm sorry if I was harsh I didn't mean to make you this upset."

"I know I've done some stuff I shouldn't have when I should have stuck up for you I'm sorry."

"Look about this whole don't talk to me thing. You can still talk to me but none of this I love you and we should get back together. We'll be friends and only friends." They hugged as Seth wiped away his tears.

"You look so beautiful in that dress I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. I only said those things after seeing that video."

"I know you going to say no if I asked you this but can you give me one last kiss."

"Sure." Ellie kissed him one last time on the lips before walking out of the locker room. After that Hunter and Kane appeared.

"We saw your pathetic performance backstage when she was getting married. What are going to say to us that you still love her?"

"So what if I do." Hunter slapped him across the face hard.

"You're part of the authority and she's a fucking traitor."

"You're the reason she's gone and the reason she'll never love me again." Kane grabbed him by the neck and threw him up against the wall

"Who the fuck you think you're talking to? You wanna throw this all away for a girl that doesn't even love you?" Seth didn't know what to say to that.

"The last I check she just got married and didn't want anything to do with you."

"Maybe if I had stuck up and listen to her and not you guys I would still have her right now." After he said that he started to get beat up by Hunter and Kane really bad. Kane picked by his hair

"Don't fuck with us or I'll make you really sorry." They kicked him in the stomach a couple of times made Seth sick. He got sick and also could taste the blood that was running down his face. He could barely walk and still felt sick and made it to Ellie locker room knocking on your door

"Ellie help." When she opened the door she saw him lying there. He looked like a mess.

"Omg what happened to you?"

"The authority did this to me because I told them that I loved you that I wasn't going to stop loving you." Ellie helped into the couch and got a wet wash cloth to wipe off all the blood. 

"That's really sweet of you."

"I told them how I felt about you and how they were the reason you left me. They called me a traitor all because I won't give you up." As she was helping Seth she could hear Hunter's theme.

"Ellie I'm so sick of your actions and they got Seth to turn against us. Tonight you got a match with Bray Wyatt. It starts now." She got Roman to watch after Seth. Ellie just put on her boots and walk to the ring. When she got there he was in ring waiting for her. Hunter stood at the ramp watching the whole match.

Ellie was able to get the pin. After that Kane walked to the ring. Bray and Kane started to double team her in the ring. She was helpless and started to bleed. Hunter came down to the ring with a mic.

"Too bad that you can't save the one that you love Seth." Ellie passed out in the ring and when Roman theme started to play and he rushed to the ring to save her. As he was fighting them Dean came into the ring and carried her out. She soon awoke she's lying on the couch next to Seth and she wondered what was going on.

"What happen?"

"Bray and Kane double teamed you really bad. You tried to fight back but you just couldn't beat them both." She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Ellie was bruised and bloody. She decided to take a shower and clean herself up. She was in jeans with a tank top and boots. She and Dean walked to the parking lot to be alone. They made out for awhile before going back inside. She decided to go out to the ring to address what happened. Her theme started to play and Ellie walked to the ring.

"I'm so tired of the authority taking it out on me all because of the way Seth feels on me. I'm with Roman and that's not gonna change anytime soon." Ellie heard Hunter's theme and he stood on the ramp with a mic.

"If you don't love him then why you always helping its every time you see him in pain."

"Because he's my friend and I'm not going to turn him away when he needs me the most. I'm not somebody like you who doesn't give a damn about anybody but themselves."

"You are such a bitch. You're gonna tell the whole world right here right now how do you feel about Seth and don't you lie." Ellie thought about it. Didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings with her answers.

"I'm not going to lie there was a time I loved him with all my heart. He's now a good friend."

"Liar. You know still love him." After Hunter said that a video came on that showed the last time you kissed Seth.

"That didn't mean anything and I don't need to explain anything to you." She dropped the mic and walked out of the ring. Ellie wondered what Roman would think after he saw the video. She walked into a locker room and saw him standing there.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say you're sorry I understand the whole thing." She hugged him and they kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is friends with Seth but that getting old when she tries to help him but he keeps going back with the ones that hurt him. after something bad happens she find comfort in a old friend which leads to something more she want it back again

A/N its gonna get more hardcore and Paige and Kevin Owens are in the authority

A month later

It seemed like everything was going great. There's going to be a big match the next pay per view the authority against the shield. Ellie was now feuding with Paige.

PPV

This was stuff Ellie and Dean were used too. Off the ramp had glass and barbed wire on the bottom

It was triple h, Kane, Seth, Paige and Kevin Owens vs. Roman, Dean and Ellie. No holds barred falls count anywhere match.

Hunter and Ellie started out. Hunter grabbed her by the hair pushing her into the barbed wire but she threw him down. Ellie picked up some glass and broke it over his back as he screamed in pain. Hunter picked up a piece of the glass and started cutting her forehead as blood dripped everywhere. Hunter took some of the barbed wire and started choking her. She picked up with two by four and whacked him in the head as he fell to the ground and she tagged in Roman.

Ellie jumped off the top rope slamming Kane to the ground. Soon everybody seemed to go up the ramp for the fight continues. It was now Kevin and Roman fighting. Ellie helped him out. During the match Jamie sprayed something in Roman's face which caused him not see. Ellie got behind him and he thought she was Owens as he speared her off the edge of the ramp.

Dean was able to do dirty deeds on Hunter winning the match. Seth rushed to her she was out cold bleeding lot. He picked her up carrying her out of the ring.

"Somebody help me please. Soon the medics came putting Ellie on a stretcher. She started to wake up looking around.

"What happened?" Seth rode with them to the hospital he was scared.

An hour later

Ellie looked around still wondering what happened. She saw Seth sitting in the chair next to her bed

"What happened."

"You got injured during the match really bad." Soon Dean arrived when he saw her rushed to her room. Dean wrapped his arms around her kissing her slowly.

"I love you so much baby. Sorry for not helping you when it happened."

"I love you so much too Jon. Its okay I understand." Soon the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Good you receive lots of stitches. You have to have a concussion a broken arm and a rib. Do you know what happened."

"I'm sorry I don't remember much." Seth jumped in.

"She was injured in a wrestling match." 2 hours later she was released from the hospital.

Raw

Ellie decided to appear on Raw even though she wasn't a 100%. Ellie heard Paige's theme.

"Ellie come to the ring we need to talk." Her theme started to play and Ellie limped to the ring. Everybody could see all the bandages on the Ellie.

"What do you want Paige."

"Do you know what happened last night?"

"I was injured."

"I have a video for you." Ellie saw the video come up on the screen and it showed Roman spearing her off the ramp. She stood there and shock. Ellie also saw Seth coming to her aid. She felt like she gonna lose it and left the ring. She went backstage to the shield's locker room.

"Roman we need to talk." She was stopped by Owens.

"He's not here tonight sorry sweetie." She slapped him across the face. As Ellie walked back to a locker room she started to cry that's when Seth came up to her

"Don't cry. What's wrong?"

"I found out the Roman injured me last night I don't know what to think anymore." Seth wrapped his arms around her and they started to kiss. In that moment it felt really right to her. Dean walked by and saw the show and it made him angry. Ellie walked in locker room and Dean looked at her.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you making out with Seth." Ellie wasn't sure what to say because she didn't know what it meant

"I don't even know what it means. I was in bad place when it happened

Smackdown

Roman returned and Ellie was ready to get some answers about the PPV. Ellie's theme started to play and she walked to the ring she was pissed. She had mic in her hand.

"Roman come to the ring we need to talk." She heard his and theme walked to the ring when she looked at him she could tell something was wrong.

"Honey I never meant to hurt you and you gotta believe that. I love you Ellie."

"Why did you spear me off the ramp?"

"I didn't even know what happen till days later. I'm sorry." As they were talking the video that showed Ellie and Seth kissing came on the monitor. After the video went off Roman walked out of the ring with his head down. "What did I do?" Ellie thought to herself also wondering did she screw everything up.

5 minutes later Ellie went to his locker room she wasn't sure what was gonna happen.

"Roman its Ellie can we talk."

"Come in."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No I ran out of the ring when I saw you crying over me and I can't believe I made you feel like that."

"I'm glad."

"During that match I was sprayed by chemical in my eyes which blinded me and couldn't see you when it happened. Look at this pictures of me in the hospital." When Ellie saw the pics she went so bad and started to cry.

"Don't cry baby." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I feel bad for kissing Seth and thinking for even one second that you would hurt me."

"I understand." Roman still couldn't believe the injuries that Ellie suffered. Soon Dean came in and saw the two of the smiling.

"You know what happened on raw?"

"Yes and everything is fine."

"The last thing I remember from that night was being sprayed and thinking Kevin was in back of me and went for spear."

Ellie knew she had to talk to Seth but Monday night. When she went back to her locker room she saw Seth.

"Seth we need to talk about Monday night."

"You're talking about the kissing."

"We shouldn't have kissed especially when I wasn't myself."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When we kissing you did you feel anything?" She wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Even if I felt anything that doesn't mean that I would want to be with you."

"I'm glad that we're friends and always there for me." they both heard Hunter's theme and saw him standing on the ramp.

"Ellie and Seth I saw what happened on raw and now you must fight Bray and Kevin Owens. Ellie I don't care about your injuries I wanna see you suffer. One more thing the matches starts now. Good luck."

After Hunter said that he started to laugh. They walked out to the ring together. Ellie was still walking with a limp and had her side bandaged. When Seth and Ellie get in the ring Kevin and Bray went right for Ellie. Even though she was injured she was able to fight them off. She grabbed a sheet of glass and cracked it off Bray before she could get the pin Kevin threw her out of the ring and she fell into glass and couldn't get up.

That meant that Seth could have to finish the match be himself. When Kevin's back was turn Seth was able to get the pin and win. He picked Ellie up and carried to her roman's locker room.

"She got really hurt."

"Ellie wake up." Seth didn't care what they thought he wasn't gonna leave her side. Soon Ellie woke up her body hurt all over. She tried to get up and fell.

"Ellie I think you need to go to the hospital." As Roman and Dean were carrying Ellie to the door they heard Hunter 's theme.

"Ellie before you leave I got a question for you. Who means more to you Roman or Seth and think about that answer very carefully. Someone's going to pay real badly and you get to decide who. Bye bitch." They wondered what that was about.

Ellie stayed at the hospital overnight. By the time Monday night rolled around Ellie wasn't able to make it to the show neither was Dean.

Raw

The authority started off the show minus Seth.

"Roman where's your wife? I guess Ellie didn't show up since she wasn't able to make it that's when they saw Roman coming to the ring he looks pissed.

"Let's get something straight. She didn't show up because she's got injured on Smackdown. She doesn't care about what you have to say."

"If we decided to put Seth in danger would you stick up for him?" Roman didn't really care for him but since Seth was one of Ellie friends he knew what he had to do.

"Of course I would."

"I know you'd be only doing that to make Ellie happy. Let's see where your loyalties really lie."

"What do you mean?"

"A match tonight you and Seth. I'm not done yet. If you win we beat up Seth in the middle of a ring but if Seth wins we beat you up. One more thing if you don't participate in this match Ellie will be the one we beat up in the middle of this ring." Roman didn't know what to do he was torn. Roman decided to fight in the match. He wasn't sure how the match was going to end but he knew no matter what happened and Ellie would understand.

The match started off with Seth hitting Roman metal pipe. Roman countered by slamming him into some glass. Soon they were both bloody and getting weak but none of them really wanted to win. Roman picked up the win.

3 weeks later Ellie returned and was 100%. That's when the authority decided to put their plan into motion. Hunter's theme started to play and all the authority minus Seth and they walk to the ring.

"Seth get your ass to the ring now. You say you're part of the authority then we find you by Ellie side always helping her out. You're a fucking traitor just like that little bitch."

Seth's theme started to play and he walked to the ring with a mic.

"I'm still part of you guys are not going to sit by and watch you hurt her for no reason."

"You're only doing this because you're hoping that you'll love you here and take you back. If it wasn't for that bitch you'd be loyal to us."

When Seth entered the ring everybody started to kick him. Seth tried to fight back but was out numbered soon Seth was being hit by glass. He was being thrown into tacks till he was bleeding and he could barely stand up. Kane and Kevin took turns kicking him in the stomach really hard. As they were kicking him really hard they heard Ellie's theme as she ran to the ring. Kane got out of the ring holding handcuffs looking at Ellie.

"You think you gonna save him huh bitch we got a plan for you."

Kane took her by the arms and handcuffed her to the ring post so she could see the whole thing. Kevin was still kicking him really hard in the stomach soon Seth broke away.

He started to throw up as Hunter grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back into the middle of a ring and they continue to beat up on him. He threw up a couple more times as he was bleeding a lot. Soon they stopped as Kane went to Ellie. He uncuffed her and dragged her into the ring. She saw Seth lying there take to make sure he was okay then Kane dragged her away.

"It's your turn now bitch."

The authority surrounded her and threw her down the ring and started kicking her. Paige picked up a sheet of glass and threw it in her face. Blood starts to pour down but that didn't stop her she got up and threw glass at Paige. Soon the two women were fighting. Ellie threw Paige out of the ring and the authority had their back was turned she managed to drag Seth out of the ring. She picked him up in her arms and carried him back to the locker room

"Roman help me he's really hurt." Roman turned Seth over and noticed that he wasn't breathing.

"Ellie go get a medic now." Roman opened up his mouth and noticed why he wasn't breathing. Turn him on his side while wiping out his mouth and soon he was breathing. By that time the medic had arrived with the stretcher.

"What happened what's wrong with him?"

"He seemed to have been choking on his own vomit when he passed out." He also looks at Ellie face wondering if she needed help to.

"Miss are you okay? It looks like your bleeding a lot."

"I'm fine just take care him." Ellie rode in the ambulance with them. The whole time Seth was unresponsive. When they got to the hospital they immediately started working on him and Ellie sat reset in the waiting room hoping everything was going to be ok. Soon the doctor came into the waiting room stood by Ellie.

"He got a lot stitches, a concussion and a broken rib. It's a good thing you got him help when you did."

"Can I go see him?"

"Yes you can." Ellie went to his hospital room he looked really beat up.

"Seth how do you feel?"

"My body hurts all over and I still feel really sick. Thank you for helping me. What happened?"

"When you passed out you threw up causing you to choke and stop breathing." He didn't care what was going to happen he kissed Ellie on the lips.

Offstage

Ellie pulled away from the kiss and stood back. She looked at him wondering what he was thinking. "I'm sorry I hope you're not mad at me."

"No I'm not. Why would you kiss me?"

"I got caught up in the moment."

"Its okay I understand." They talk to little bit more for Ellie decided to let him get some rest and she walked out of his hospital room.

Onstage

Smackdown

Ellie decided to kick off the show. Her theme started to play and she walked to the ring holding a mic.

"I would like to call out the authority. You guys are so fucking sick. You say were teaching Seth a lesson but you beat him so badly in the ring till he couldn't fucking breathe." Kevin's theme started to play and he walked to the ring.

"What is with you guys you claim that you don't like him but you're always coming to the rescue. Just say you love him get it over with."

"I don't need to explain myself to you guys. Tell me something if I hadn't rescued him what would you guys let him just lay in the ring not even check to see if he was okay."

Ellie queued the video on the monitor to show when the ambulance was taking Seth out talking about how he couldn't breathe. Kevin was in shock he didn't know it got that bad in the ring.

"You've held those two championships for over a year. You should join the authority help you out. Look what they did for Seth"

"He screwed over his friends screwed over his girlfriend and for what just to be a champion." Ellie drop for mic in the ring and walked off.

Offstage

Ellie and Dean were in the locker room with the door closed and started to make out.

"Should we stop and go our car?"

"No." Dean unbuttoned her shorts sticking his hand down in there. She started to moan. He pulled off her clothes and Ellie was in her underwear. She pulled off his clothes as they started to make out again. They both got naked as Dean on top of her and slided it in. Ellie started to moan and scream out in pleasure trying to be as quiet as possible. It went on for a while. Roman tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Dean are there? Open the door. He heard what was going on in there and laughed a little. He was thinking Wow. After they were done they both got in the shower and got dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie found a big news and finally tells the world her big sceret. after everything that goes down Ellie ends a friendship because she tired of being for someone who hurts her. after a match things seem ok but when things take a bad toll will Ellie be able to hold together

It had been weeks since the Seth incident. They decided to go back to four members and added a new member to the shield.

As they were on the ring talking Ellie start to feel sick but didn't let the guys know she wasn't feeling right. Roman grabbed the mic looking at the crowd

"We have come to a decision to have a fourth member of the shield again. Our decision is Neville." His theme started to play and he joined them in the ring. The new shield joined hands. Ellie took the mic from Roman.

"Hunter I bet you really hate this." Ellie tried to finish what she wanted to say but couldn't concentrate she just wasn't feeling well at all. Ellie ran out of the ring to the locker room. Roman decided to follow her he knew something was wrong.

"Ellie are you okay?" As he said that he could hear her being sick in the bathroom. He helped her to the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"I just haven't been feeling right for like almost a month now."

"You think you could be pregnant."

"Maybe." By this time the rest of them had joined them in the locker room.

"What's going on is everything okay?" Ellie turned to the cameraman and told him to turn the camera off.

"Jon I think I might be pregnant that means we're going to have another kid." Neville stood there in shocked at what he heard.

"Let me get this straight you and Ellie are a couple off camera."

"Yep we've been married for 2 year and together for longer. We've just kept it a secret from a lot of the people in the WWE."

"Congratulations."

Offstage

When the show was over Ellie and Dean drove to the drugstore to get a test. When they got home Ellie took the test and five minutes later she came out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her face.

"Jon it's its positive I'm definitely pregnant." He hugged her tight and kissed her.

After hiding it from the WWE almost 4 year Ellie and Dean tell the whole world on Smackdown about their relationship. Ellie was still going to be part of WWE but not wrestle during her pregnancy.

Smackdown

Ellie and Dean walked to the ring together holding hands as they got in the ring.

"We have an announcement for all you fans. We've been hiding this for years for finally ready to come out and say it."

"I've been together with Ellie for 7 years and we've been married for 2 years. Also she's having my kid." The fans cheered and now it's finally out in the open.

Flashback to CZW 2010

Jon was doing one of his crazy promos and he was a little drunk.

Ellie was in the locker room listening to Jon ramble on.

"Everybody's been talking about me and Ellie and my matches. Let me get one thing straight I don't need Ellie. I'm the best I'm always going to be regardless I'm alone or with her." Ellie put on her boots and walked to were Jon was talking.

"What the fuck you don't need me. Fine well I don't need you either. If you think you're so great. Let's have a match together. A dog collar one."

"Sure."

The match

Ellie and Jon has both the collars around their necks and they were connected to each other. John took the chain and through Ellie through glass. She then threw him into some thumb tacks. John picked up a fork and taking it into her forehead as blood dripped down her face. Ellie took a fork and dug it into his forehead soon he was bleeding. The match went on for 10 more minutes. As it went on Jon cannot bear to watch Ellie hurt so he took the chain and pull her closer. The two started to make out. They were both hurt and bloody. Jon got a mic and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Ellie and I said those things. I'm a little drunk and didn't know what I was saying. I love you so much. ."

"I love you." Jon ending up pinning her before they walked away.

End of flashback

Hunter's theme started to play and he stood up on ramp

"We got a problem here. You have two championships. You can't hold on to them for almost a whole year without defending them."

"So what you gonna make me give them up? I'm not going to do that."

"Remember I can make your life a living hell bitch. You remember what we did to Seth."

"I'm not afraid of you or the rest of the authority. I remember that.

"Ellie hadn't seen Seth since that night. Ellie drop the mic and walked off to go backstage but Hunter stopped her.

"You can keep your United States Championship but you have to give up your World Championship." Ellie looked over at Dean wondering what to do. She had no choice and handed it over.

7 months later

Ellie wasn't feeling all that great so she decided to it take a nap and see if later she would feel better. Roman noticed something was up.

"Ellie are you okay?"

"My stomach is really hurting me and I just don't feel right. I'm going to take a nap and see if I feel any better."

"You sure you don't wanna go home."

"No I'll be ok." Roman kissed her before she decided to lie down.

30 minutes later she woke up and she felt even worse but you didn't think anything of it. She got ready to join the guys in the ring. In the middle of everything Ellie felt so sharp pains in her stomach decided to sit down in the ring. The guys looked at her

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having really bad stomach pains." Soon they got worse and she looked all flushed and sweating .Roman looked at her.

"Ellie are you sure you're not going into labor?"

"I think I am."

"Neville go get the medics she's going into labor." Soon the medics came down the ramp. Roman and Dean helped Ellie on to the gurney.

"How long have you felt the pains?"

"Like almost an hour."

"It looks like she's about to have the baby." They wheeled her backstage telling her the whole to push. An hour later she gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

"It's a boy." She started to cry as she held her son for the very first time.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I was thinking about Jonathan Lee Good jr. after his father." Jonathan was born April 18 2016.

"We just the news that Ellie had a baby boy backstage." Jerry said as the fans cheered.

At the hospital as Ellie was lying in the hospital room she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" she noticed it was Seth

"Of course."

"I heard that you just had a son congratulation. What's his name?"

"His full name is Jonathan Lee Good How have you been?"

"Nice name. I've been good. Sorry we didn't talk sooner." Ellie and Seth hugged.

"Ellie I'm glad that you're my best friend."

"Me too Seth."

2 months later

Ellie returned and was ready to wrestle. After a battle royal Roman became world champ. The authority came to the ring. Hunter had a mic in his hand.

"Dean we need you to come out to the ring. We'd like to talk to you." His theme started to play and he walked to the ring he wondered what they wanted.

"What do you want?" When Dean got in to the ring the authority ambushed him knocking him to the ground. They started kicking him really hard in the stomach over and over again. Paige got a fork and started stabbing him in the head until blood poured down.

When Ellie saw what's going on she ran down to the ring but once again they were ready for her. Kane got out of the ring grabbed Ellie by the hair over to the ring post and handcuffed her hands. Ellie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Seth kicked Dean in so hard in the stomach that he threw up.

Seth picked up Dean and threw him out of the ring into a piece of glass. Dean tried to get up but was too weak and fell to the ground. Ellie tried to shut her eyes but Kane slapped her across the face.

"You're going to watch every moment of this bitch." Ellie kept hoping that Seth was going to save her and Dean. Seth rolled Dean back into the middle of a ring he was barely conscious. They just continue to beat up on him. When it was all over Ellie was uncuffed and she ran to Dean.

"Can you hear me?"

"Ellie is that you?" Ellie helped out Dean of out of the ring. As they were walking up the ramp Dean got sick a couple times. When she got Dean to the locker room she helped him on the couch and cleaned him up and got him a new shirt.

"How do you feel?"

"My whole body hurts all over and I feel so sick."

"Do you think you to go to the hospital?"

"I'll be fine." He ran to the bathroom getting sick. She left the locker room to find either Roman or Neville so they could watch him. She ran into Seth.

"Ellie how's Dean?"

"Like you fucking care after everything you did to him."

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was going to go this far."

"I thought you had changed but you let me down. I can't do this anymore Seth just leave me alone."

"Ellie wait." As he said that Ellie had walked away he had just lost a friend. Dean ended up needing stitches in his head. He was sick for two days.

Smackdown

Seth's theme started to play and he walked to ring with a mic. He was hoping to get Ellie to be his friend again.

"Ellie please forgive me I swear I had no idea about the plan to beat up Dean."

"Bullshit Seth. You do what the authority tells you to do. If you felt so fucking bad then why did you participate? Just me alone I'm so tired of your lies." Seth went over to Ellie but she turned away.

"What can I do make you forgive me?"

"Just leave me alone. Do you idea what you did to Dean?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry does make up for your actions. Bye Seth." Ellie dropped the mic and walked up the ramp leaving Seth all alone. Ellie ran into the authority as she was leaving. That was when hell broke loose. Kane grabbed Ellie's hair and pulling to the ring.

"Get off of me."

"We gonna play a game. Let's see what Seth will do for Ellie." Kevin put a ladder up next to the ring as Kane held Ellie down on table. Owens climbed the ladder holding some glass.

"What you gonna do Seth?" Seth ran at Ellie before he could help her Paige knocked him out. Owens jumped off of the ladder on top of Ellie. She was laying there covered in glass and blood. Ellie got up and her body hurt and see the cuts and noticed that Seth lying in the middle of the ring but didn't care.

Ellie got out of ring limping down the ramp as Kane looked at her with mic

"Get back in the ring bitch we're not down yet."

"You want me to get back in the ring and let you beat me like you did Dean. Do I look fucking stupid?"

"You'll be sorry." She walked back to her locker room and as cleaned herself off. The authority took all their anger out on Seth beating him with an inch of his life. She heard a knock at her door it was Seth.

"Ellie I need you help."

"I'm done sorry."

"Please."

"Where were you when I need your help with Dean." She could barley see Seth's face with all bruising and blood. Ellie was torn because she knew she couldn't leave out there in his condition.

"Seth stop running to me when you need help. I'm done."

"You're the only that cares."

"We were friends till you threw it all away for the authority. If you're waiting for me to feel sorry for you I'm not. They treat you like shit but yet you come back everytime and do their dirty work. You're pathetic. I need to talk to Dean I want you gone when I return." Seth didn't know what to say to her

"I know you still love you me I saw in your eye the last time we kissed. Keep pretending you don't like me." Ellie didn't even look at Seth as she walked away.

Offstage

Ellie walked out into the parking lot to see Dean but she didn't see him anywhere. She heard a noise and saw him being sick he looked way worse than when they came to Smackdown.  
"Jon are you sure you're ok?"  
"I'm fine baby don't worry just a little sick to my stomach that's all." As he got up his balance was off. Jon put his hands on his forehead and look like he was about to pass out as he fell to the ground. Ellie rushed to him and could tell he was burning up.  
"Jon how long have you felt like this?"  
"Like a day but I just thought it was a virus."  
"I'm taking you to the hospital now. You look really sick." Ellie gave Jon some water to drink but he just threw it right back up that's when she knew something was really wrong. Ellie picked Jon up and put him in to the car. Before she drove off she noticed Roman was coming back and she got out.  
"Dean is really sick I have to take him to the hospital. Just tell them that he's not feeling well if they ask where we are." When Roman looked over he could tell he was really sick.  
When they got to the hospital Jon was almost completely out of it.  
"I need I need help right away he's really sick."  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"He has a really high fever. He's been throwing up. He was also passing out." They one look at and they rushed him back and started to work on him. 20 minutes later the doctor came out.  
"Miss he's suffering from dehydration. How long has he been sick for?"  
"I thought it was only for two days but it seemed like he hadn't gotten any better. How long will my husband have to stay here for."  
"We'll monitor him for the night and see if he can leave by tomorrow." Ellie went into his hospital room just see him. He was sleeping and he had an IV in his arm he looks very pale. Ellie kissed him on his forehead. Ellie knew it was ok to go back to the arena. When she was walking towards her locker room she saw Seth.

"I'm not in the mood right now to deal with you. Please just leave me alone."

Seth could tell by the tone of her voice something was really wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend."

"Look Seth Dean is really sick and I can't deal anything right now just please leave me alone."

"I'm sorry." Seth could tell that Ellie was crying. He didn't care what she would think about this he went up to her and hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder and just cried. As Roman walked by he could tell something was wrong and walked over to Ellie.

"Don't cry baby." He wrapped her in his arms and walked her back to the shield locker room.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Dean he's really sick and I'm worried."

"I'm here for you."

Smackdown

Ellie came to Smackdown alone Dean was feeling much better but still needed to rest. When she was in her locker room she heard Seth's theme and he walked to the ring with a mic.

"Ellie please come to the ring we need to talk."

She wondered what he wanted to say her. Ellie's theme started to play and she still on the ramp with a mic.

"What do you want now Seth?"

"I wanted to talk about happened on Raw you were acting like you really like me."

"Get over it I was in a really bad place and I wasn't acting like myself. You act like the authority has your back. Remember the night you stopped breathing if it wasn't for me no one wouldn't even have to check to see if you were ok in the ring." Seth didn't know what to say to her

"I don't believe you."

"Whatever Seth believe what you wanna believe. I'm done talking to you leave me alone."

Ellie drop the mic and walked up the ramp to her locker room. Seth seems to follow her. Before she could go in her locker room he kissed her. Ellie pulled away punched him really hard in the face.

"Seth I'm trying to be really nice to you. Seth get it though your head I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. I wish you would just leave me the fuck alone." Ellie slammed the door in his face and lock it so he couldn't come in. Ellie couldn't stop thinking of about the kiss in a weird way she honestly liked it. Ellie heard a knock at the door she thought it was Seth.

"Look leave me the fuck alone."

"I'm sorry if I did anything to you baby."

"Sorry about that Roman let me unlock door and come in."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Seth he won't leave me alone. I told him off real bad. "

They kissed a couple times before Roman had to leave and get ready for his match. She heard another knock at the door. Ellie open the door and Seth was standing there. She went to shut the door.

"Please just hear me out."

"Fine."

"Tell me that there's not one part of you that feels anything for me."

"Does it matter?" He voice started to crack.

"The first moment I saw you I've been in love with you I've never stop loving you. I just want to know do you feel anything for me?" Ellie to hear his voice and he was about to cry.

"Even if I felt anything for you nothing can happen between the two of us."

"Honest tell me how this makes you feel." Seth went in for a long slow kiss. Ellie pulled him into her locker room and slammed the door.

"I liked it but it doesn't change how I feel about you." Tears poured down Seth's face as he ran out.

Seth decided to go to the ring he had a mic in his team started to play as he walked to the ring

"Ellie get your ass to the ring now we need to talk." Ellie theme search play and she stood on the ramp looking at Seth.

"What you want now."

"I want a dog collar match so we can be connected to each other."

"Fine. I like that idea."

"The match starts now so get ready." Ellie walked to the ring as her and Seth were connected. He took her by the chain and it started swinging her into all the corners of a ring. Ellie took a piece of glass and through Seth into it. As the match went on it got more hardcore and bloody.

That's when Seth took the chain wrapped around her neck and started to strangle her. She tried to kick out she was getting too weak and that's when Dean's theme started to blast. He ran to the ring and started to beat up on Seth real bad. Dean forgot the Ellie was connected to him and when he went to do the dirty deeds he also hit her. Dean stood up and felt the room spin and grabbed his head and fell down. Ellie was able to get off the collar and she ran over to Dean.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine got a little bit dizzy that's all." As they walked up the ramp Dean completely fainted.

"Dean can you hear me?" She picked him up and carry him to the locker room she was scared.

"Roman help me." When he took one look at Dean he knew something was wrong. Ellie checked his forehead to see if he was running a temperature. 20 minutes later Dean woke up and looked around wondering what was going on.

"What happened and why do you look so worried Ellie?"

"You passed out right on the ramp had to carry the locker room. Tell me the truth are you feeling okay."

"I feel so so but I had to help you in the ring."

"Dean you can't push yourself like that just for me. I don't want to see you get really sick again."

"I didn't think that I might have fainting spells and pass out I thought it was okay to fight in the ring I'm sorry."

Offstage

Dean kissed Ellie on the lips and they started to hug.

"Jon don't ever scare me like that again. You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you baby. I just couldn't stand to see you get hurt like that in the middle of a ring."

"Jon promise me if you feel sick like that you won't come to the ring and help me no matter what."

"I promise."

"I love you Jon."

"I love you too Ellie." Soon after that the door swung wide open it was Seth he looked pissed.

"Dean why can't stay out of my matches."

"So I can watch you strangle her in the middle of the ring." Seth came at Dean he had a chain in his hands. He took the chain and wrapped around his neck really tight.

"Seth stop it you're gonna kill him."

"Ellie stay out of this it doesn't concern you." Ellie punched him in the face. Seth knocked her to the ground the two of them started to fight. Dean stood in the corner catching his breath. Seth picked up the chain and hit Ellie with it. Ellie looked at Dean who looked really pale. She tried to run to him but Seth stopped her. Seth grabbed her by the hair slamming her in the wall. Ellie kicked him in the head. Ellie saw Dean lying motionless on the ground. Ellie got scared trying not to cry. She picked up the chain threw it at Seth hitting him in the back of his head. She ran over to Dean that's when she started to cry.

"Dean speak to me." There was no answer. She made sure he was still breathing he was which made her feel better. She picked him and carried him inside. Seth followed soon after. He was still looking for a fight. Ellie went to her locker room and laid Dean on the couch. She went back to fight Seth. Ellie grabbed Seth by his hair and threw him into a bunch of metal pipes.

"Fuck you Seth I can't believe your actions tonight. You ever come at Dean like that again you'll be fucking sorry." She walked back to her locker room to make sure everything was ok. By the time the show was over Dean managed to wake up that made her happy.

Smackdown

Seth walking with a really bad limp to the ring he still during the effects of what Ellie did to him. He had a mic in his hands.

"I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you and Dean it was all the authority's idea. I never wanted any of this to happen you gotta believe me. Ellie please come to the ring we really need to talk." He heard a theme but it wasn't Ellie it was Roman and he walked to the ring he had a mic in his hands.

"Where's Ellie?"

"She doesn't want to come see the ring she's tired of hearing your bullshit and hearing you say I'm sorry. I agree with her you're always saying how sorry you are but you do this time and time again."

"Ellie come to the ring so we can work things out."

"I told you she's not coming out so give it up."

"Ellie what will make you come out to the ring?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a match Ellie wakes with no memory and forget the one she loves with all her heart. will a old love take advantage of it. what will her husband when the only one he ever loved doesn't know who or love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Dean can sing like Jason Aldean meets Scotty McCreery and Ellie sounds like Carrie Underwood 
> 
> songs for the chapter
> 
> bring on the rain by jo dee messina
> 
> bad blood by taylor swift
> 
> love you this big by scotty mcreery
> 
> tonight looks good on you by jason aldean

"Face it she's not going to come to the ring but she did give me a message."

"What is it?"

"She wants dog collar match no holds barred and no outside interference. If you agree this that means Dean can't interfere."

"Fine you got it. I'd wish she'd talk to me."

"You should know by now why she doesn't want to talk to you."

The match

When Seth and Ellie both got in the ring they were connected by the collars. Ellie picked up a sheet of glass and placed the middle of the ring slamming Seth into it. Seth took a piece of the glass and started to cut Ellie's forehead. She kicked him and the glass hit his face. Soon they were both bleeding.

Ellie got on the top rope and Seth caught her and threw her off the top and hit her head. Seth knew something was wrong and ran to her. The ref took of the collars and Seth ran to Roman and Dean

"She hit her head and I think there's something wrong." Dean took one look at her and knew something was wrong.

"Baby are you ok?" Ellie opened up her eyes looking around she looked confused.

"Where I am?"

"In the shield locker room." Dean put his arm around her and went in for a kiss but she turned away

"Who are you?"

"It's Jon your husband. Baby what's your name?"

"I don't know." Dean had a worried look on his face that something was wrong. He pulled Roman aside.

"Roman should we take her to the hospital?"

"I think we should." Dean went up to Ellie who looked scared hoping she would trust them.

"We need you take to the hospital since you bumped your head."

"You're gonna make sure I'm ok."

"Of course I would never let anything bad happen to you." Ellie took his hand they took to the parking lot.

At the hospital

"We need help my wife hit her head and can't remember anything."

"What's her name?"

"Ellie Good." The doctor came up to her and started asking her questions

"What is the last thing you can remember? She looking around confused hoping someone would tell something.

"Its blurry but someone getting really sick and I'm crying." She was remember that night Dean got really sick.

"Miss what is your name?"

"I don't know." The doctor turned to Dean and Roman hoping to know more."

"Tell more about what happen."

"She hit her head during a match and when she woke up she didn't know anything."

"What was that memory she talked about?"

"I was sick with dehydration a week ago that what she remembering. How long to do think this could last?"

"It could be a couple of days or weeks." Soon after Seth showed up at the hospital he was worried when he saw Ellie he ran over to her.  
"I'm so glad you're okay Ellie. I'm sorry." She just looked around all confused  
"Believe what you wanna believe Ellie. I came all the way down here to make sure you're ok and you're just ignoring me." Dean pulled Seth over to the corner.  
"She's not ignoring you she doesn't know who she is or anybody around her." Seth looked shocked and worried at the same time he couldn't believe it. He went back over Ellie to talk.  
"Ellie it's me Seth and I'm sorry just yelled at you there I didn't understand."  
"Hi Seth." Ellie looked all scared all this seem too much. Dean took her by the hand she went in a hug smiling at him  
"You're Dean right I'm Ellie?"  
"Yes you're right." He knew he couldn't tell her real name  
"Thank you for being there for me."  
"I'd do anything for you I'm going to take you to the hotel with me." As they were riding to the hotel she looked at her rings Ellie thought "I married but to who" she read the inscription on her other ring that read Ellie + Jon Moxley 6 -15- 09 wishing she knew what that meant. When they entered the room the first thing she did was take a shower. She noticed the tattoo on her arm with a heart and read Jon Deanna and Jonathan with dates. What did that all mean. She sat on the bed started to cry and Dean sat next to her.  
"Don't cry baby its okay."  
"It's not okay I keep getting more confused. I wish I knew what was going on." When she looked into the Dean's eyes feeling her heart skip a beat it just felt so right like she was falling in love. Dean wiped the tears away that made her smile. She put on a long shirt and climb into bed Dean followed wearing only his underwear he put his arm around her but she didn't seem to mind.

Raw

Ellie walking to the building looking confused because she didn't know anyone there. In the beginning of the show you were talking about how Ellie Reigns had an accident wasn't going to wrestler so for a while. She wondered if Reigns was her last name then she heard Jerry say "I wonder if the Roman would address the crowd?" Ellie went up to Roman to talk  
"Roman why didn't you tell me I was your wife?" Roman wasn't sure how to answer her.  
"It's a long story and I'm not sure if you would understand it all."  
"Just tell me are we married?"  
"Yes but only on the show." She stood there she didn't understand before Roman could explain Seth pulled told Ellie over.  
"We need to talk."  
"Sure you're right Seth right."  
"Yes if anyone asks you're my girlfriend."  
"I thought I was married to Roman." "Yes but you'd rather be with me you only married to Roman because they made you." Seth went for a kiss she kissed him back and they were soon making out.  
"I love you Ellie."  
"I love you too Seth.  
"One more thing no matter what Dean or Roman says you love me and your last name is Rollins." He kissed her while holding her tight Seth's theme started to play as he walked to the ring with a mic  
"I got some big news Ellie and I are back together." As he said that Dean theme trying to play he looked pissed and stood on the ramp.  
"What the fuck Seth why would you say that it's not true."  
"Yes it is Ellie come to the ring and say the truth." Ellie walk to the ring and passed Dean. In the ring she kissed Seth while holding his hand  
"Tell Dean the truth." 

" I love you Seth. I'm his girlfriend."

"Ellie you can't be serious." Ellie look confused again like all this was too much for her. After was all over Ellie pulled Seth aside

"Seth why is Dean mad at us from being together."  
"Dean doesn't like the fact that you chose me over him." At the end of the show Dean came up to Ellie ready to take her home  
"We were going back to the hotel room." Ellie wasn't sure what to do she went with Dean even though she was with Seth. When they got to the hotel room Ellie decided to talk to Dean.  
"Am I really with Seth because a part of me likes it but doesn't feel right like when I'm with you."  
"What are you feel?"  
"I don't know. Except when I'm with you things feels right." Ellie grabbed your hand look like she was going to faint  
"Baby are you ok?"  
" I remembered something is fuzzy I was pushed the floor for protecting you then someone was calling me Ellie Moxley."  
"That was Seth who pushed you."  
"I feel like I've always loved you."

That made may Dean smile. He went in for a kiss and kissed her slowly. Ellie kissed him back. Dean turned on the radio to a country station the song holding on to you started to play. He took her by the hand and smiled at her.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure." As they were dancing this song brought back a memory. They both felt like they were falling in love again.

"I remember we dance to this at our wedding." They continue to dance ignoring the rest of the songs. Then Dean started to sing crazier as he held her she loved listening to him sing. She sung him a song she would always sing to him.

"Jon I'm going to love you forever and ever forever and amen. I love you John." When she said that Dean smiled and cried at the same time

"I love you Ellie."

"Jon how could I ever forget you. You always be my world. I'm so sorry

"Don't be sorry baby." I understand that you're always be my world."

"No matter what my heart will always find you I still remember the moment we met I knew we'd be together forever. Did I imagine this or did I really tell Seth I love him and the whole world he was my boyfriend and we kissed."

"I hate to say this but it really happened."

Smackdown

Seth came up to Ellie putting his arm around her went in for a kiss she acted like she liked it 

"I'm so glad you're all mine."

"I have a surprise in the ring for you Ellie's theme started playing as she walked to the ring with a mic.

"Seth come to the ring I have a surprise for you." His theme to play as he walked to the ring smiling. "What is it baby?" Hearing that made her sick inside as she just smiled.

"Close your eyes." As he closed his eyes and Dean crawled out from under the ring. 

"Open them." When he did that Dean went in for dirty deeds.

"What was that for?"

"How did you take advantage of me when I lost my memories before you say anything I remember it all."

"I know this sounds bad but I'm sorry."

"Don't fucking start with the I'm sorry bullshit. It's your excuse for everything. You wanted one more shot with me no matter the consequence."

"I know there's nothing I can say to make things better but I saw the smile on your face when you were with me."

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes things better. You're fucking sick Seth. Stay away from me if you don't you Dean and Roman will make sure you wish. Tell me was this all worth it knowing I will never speak to you again." Ellie drop the mic and walked out of the ring with Dean. Ellie turned back and saw tears falling from Seth's brown eyes looking empty.

When Ellie was alone in her locker room she was playing a recording she made of Dean singing just as Roman open the door 

"What are you listening to it sounds amazing." 

"A recording I made of Dean singing to me."

"Wow that's really Dean. I didn't know he could sing like that."

"We sing to each other all the time."

"Can you sing?" She started to sing who I am with you as Roman smiled listening to her sweet voice. 

"That was amazing." As her and Dean were leaving she ran into Seth who was still broken up turn to Ellie with a blank look on his face.

"Happy now you have everything you ever wanted and I'm left with nothing." Ellie wouldn't justify that with a response and walk away. Seth ran over to Ellie and punched her in the face. Dean tried to interfere but Seth pushed him down. Ellie forget she had on barbed wire ring on so when she punched him in the face she drew blood. She the imprint if her on his forehead.

"I'm done we're not gonna fight because you're mad me. I am sorry for the cut on your head. Listen Seth I'll talk to you when you stop acting a conniving asshole." Ellie and Dean got in her truck and drove away.

Raw

It started with Seth in the middle of the ring with a mic.

"I would like to call the authority to the ring." He heard their theme as they stood on the ramp.

"I'm done I want out." Hunter grabbed the mic he looked pissed.

"Don't tell me it's because of that bitch. Once you leave you'll be sorry."

"What you gonna beat with a inch of my life again. It was cool with you helped get the title. Now you guys have alienated me from all my friends."

"You think you'll be champ on your own. Think about what your doing because once your out that its. You think once you're out she'll be your again. Give it up she hates you."

"That's not true." After that they ran into the ring and started beat Seth up really bad. Soon he was bleeding all over barley able to stand up. Some how he was able to fight back then he was knocked and they left. Dean came to ring and helped him out the ring. He was shocked to see he would help him. Seth woke up in Ellie's locker room and smiled at her blue eyes.

"Thank you." He was hoping she would talk to him. Ellie didn't say a word. She just continued to clean him up

"Say something to me."

"Look Dean saved you and asked me help. I'm only doing this for Dean. So if you waiting for me to forget you it'll be awhile."

"Look I know I treated you like shit but it was in the past"

"In the fucking past 2 weeks you nearly strangled Dean to death all because he interfered in our match. You don't really care do you? I'm done." Ellie walked out slamming the door Seth followed her out to the parking lot.

"Ellie please hear me out."

"Go ahead."

"Look I know I should've stood for myself and not do all those bad things. But you've seen what happens when you say no. I never stopped caring about you that the honest truth." Ellie turned her back on him walking to her truck.

"I have no one anymore. I want you as my friend again."

"Seth you know why you have no one because you screwed over all your friends all for a championship and to have power. I even tried to love you like that but I was always hurt." She saw hurt in his eyes he was trying not to cry.

"My love for you was always real and true."

"Maybe one day we'll be friends. Don't try to force it or it'll drive me away. Do me one a favor tell Dean to meet me in the parking lot."

5 minutes later Dean showed up and they went to their spot to have some romantic fun. Dean put down the blanket and pulled Ellie closer to him. He started to sing "tonight looks good on you". As Jon was singing they started dance and Ellie sung with me. When they were done kissing he kissed her slowly.

"Ellie I'm so thankful everyday I got to call your mine. You're my country sweetheart. I love you Ellie."

"I feel the same way too. I love you too Jon." They lay in each other arms for awhile. When she went back in she was humming the song and started to sing it

"There's something bout the way you're smiling. Making them stars fall right on cue. I just gotta tell you baby. Tonight looks good on Jon."

"Wow that was amazing Ellie." She turned around to see Neville she smiled back.

"Thank you. I didn't think anyone was around."

"Your welcome. How long have you been singing?"

"All my life."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes having a championship is more important then having friends. what happens when Ellie fights with the one person who can get in her head. sometimes even when bad you still can't hurt the one you truly love. one night things go really bad but can Dean make things right or did he screw everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Joe is Roman, Adrian is Neville, Colby is Seth and Matt is Zack

It was summerslam Ellie was helping Roman and Dean get ready for the big match.

"Ellie I have to take care of something before the match."

"See you later Dean." Dean walked out the locker room to where triple h and Kane were.

" You ready for tonight?"

"Yup. I'm walking out as the champ and they have no idea. I can't wait to see the look on Ellie's face." They all laughed. Ellie and Roman came to the ring together. He kissed her before getting in the ring. Ellie heard Dean's theme as he walked to the ring.

Roman started off but Dean smashed glass over his back as Roman threw him though as table. Ellie didn't know who she wanted to win more. For the next 5 minutes it looked like Roman was winning. Outside the ring Dean set a table with glass on it. He grabbed Roman going to the top rope and threw him on the table. Ellie rushed to Roman to make sure he was ok. Soon they were both bloody as Ellie watched on. Dean was able to the get dirty deeds and win.

"The new world heavyweight champion Dean Ambrose." Hunter and Kane came down the ramp. Ellie go the ring to congratulate Dean. She grabbed his hand but he put it down. Dean went to walk out the ring as Ellie followed him. He looked her with a mean look as he pushed her. She got up looking at Dean.

"What the fuck Dean?"

"Just go." Ellie wondered what was wrong. Dean slapped her in the face as she punched. Dean grabbed by her arms holding her down.

"We gonna have a little fun." Kane set up a table. Dean grabbed her by hair as her got in the ring.

"Don't do this." He threw her off the top rope in a table. Dean walked away with Hunter and Kane as Ellie looked back at him. When they got the ramp Dean got a mic.

"Newsflash sweetheart we're no longer friends. Oh what you didn't think your best friend would fuck you over. Dean waved by to her in an evil way

Raw

Ellie's theme started to play she walked to the ring with a mic in her hand.

"I would like to call out Dean Ambrose to the ring." His theme started to play and he walked to the ring. He didn't like look he wanted to talk.

"This isn't you Dean."

"I thought out of everyone you be happy for me." Ellie got out the ring and stood on the ramp with a sad look in her eyes.

"What you gonna do run back and cry. We know who's better." Dean stood in the ring laughing at her

"So you sold your soul and for what a championship. I thought you better then that."

"You're just jealous. Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart."

"Of what selling out to be the champ. Sorry I can do that all myself." Ellie had a flashback to CZW

CZW 2011

Jon was in the ring the running his mouth about being the champ.

"I'm the great champ. Everyone is jealous because one can beat me for the belt. I'm untouchable. I wonder who thinks they can beat me." As Jon was talking Ellie's theme started to play and she walked to the ring holding a mic.

"What about I take you own and see who walks out as the camp."

"Sure but don't get disappointed if I beat you honey." Even they were together he didn't go easy on her.

Jon threw her into glass but she kicked the glass in his face. Jon threw her out of the ring but she picked glass lights slamming them on his back. By this time they were both bloody. Ellie brought in table and covered it in glass. Ellie powerbombed Jon into the table. She went for the pin winning the belt.

"Jon I forget who's the champ now."

"Fuck this. Who gives a shit. I'll always be the best." As Jon was walking as the cameras followed him.

"Jon can we ask your thoughts on the match?"

"Get the camera out of the fucking face."

"Your girlfriend beat you."

"I don't fucking care. This doesn't mean to shit to me. Now get the camera out of my fucking face." Jon slammed the door in their face

Flashback over

"I don't care. What you think you can really beat me."

"I've done it before." Ellie ran back into the ring. She was ready for the fight. She slapped Dean in the face as he pushed her down. When she got up Ellie punched hard causing him to fall.

"Ouch that really hurt." Dean said sarcastically laughing at her. Dean grabbed Ellie by her hair getting ready for the dirty deeds but she was ready. She kicked him the face drawing a little blood.

"I don't need this." Dean went to walk out the ring but Ellie caught him.

"Oh turn around." When Dean did that she punched him knocking him out.

"Hope that hurt." When she was backstage Renee went to her.

"Ellie let's talk about what happened back there."

"Dean was running his mouth thinking he was better then me. I proved him wrong."

"Are you gonna fight him for the title."

"We'll see." Ellie walked to the parking lot to get some air. She sat in the back of her truck and started to sing. Ellie saw the cameras again for another interview.

"Ellie we ran into Dean and he's looking to fight you. What are your thoughts?"

"If he wants a fight he's got one. Right now I want to be alone." Soon Dean came out he was mad with a crazy look.

"What the fuck bitch? You think you can get away with knocking me out." Dean had black eye and a cut lip. Dean pushed her down and kicked her. She slammed his head into her truck as Dean stumbled around.

"You don't like that I can be stronger then you."

"You got lucky. You don't wan to t mess with a crazy person."

"Whatever Dean. I can get in your head and have." Ellie went to the walk but Dean stopped her.

"Don't walk away."

"I don't wanna fight like this."

"Why you're scared that you might get hurt."

"No. I didn't wanna hurt like this." She slammed Dean's head in the back of her truck hard causing him to bleed

"Oh I'm just getting started and that didn't even hurt." Ellie went to walk back inside.

"Don't walk away we're not fucking finished yet. As she opened the door walking in Dean slammed her hand in the door. Ellie screamed in pain her hand was bleeding. She walked inside holding her hand. Roman saw the tears her eyes as he saw her hand.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"Dean slammed my hand in the door." Roman took her back to the locker room as they went into the bathroom. When Roman ran cold water across her hand she jerked away in pain. Her hand swelled up it all bruised.

"Can you move it?"

"No it hurts so much." As Ellie was crying Roman gave her hug as they kissed.

"We should go the hospital to make sure you break anything." She handed Roman the keys to her truck. As they were driving Roman put his arm around her because she was so much pain crying.

"Wish I could take all this way. I hate to see you cry."

"Thanks for being there for me." When they go the hospital Ellie heard her phone go off as Roman checked her in. it was a text for Jon and it read I never met to hurt you that bad. I love you much Ellie. Please don't be at mad me. Kissyface heart. She was in too much pain to write him back. When Roman came back she put her head his lap as her phone went off it was Jon.

"I'm not mad at Jon I know you didn't mean to. I love you Jon. Please come here I need you. I can't talk because I'm into much pain." The doctor came shortly after.

"Ellie Good."

"What happened?"

"As I was opening the door my hand was slammed in the door."

"Can you more your hand?"

"It hurts so bad. Ellie moved her hand as she cried in pain.

"Mrs. Good it looks like you sprained your hand as well cut it up. We gonna have to give you two stitches." As the doctor stitched up her hand and bandaged it up. The doctor handed her a prescription.

"I'm gonna you something for the pain." Soon after Jon showed up and Ellie ran into his arms.

"Oh baby I feel so bad. I love you Ellie." Jon kissed her slowly on the lips.

"I love you too Jon. I wanna go back the hotel and rest." On the way there they picked up her meds.

"Jon you make such a good bad guy." Ellie took a pill and went to sleep.

Offstage

The next day Ellie seemed to still be in lots of pain and just laid in bed.

"Baby show me your hand." Ellie unwrapped her bandage as Jon looked at her he looked sad. He couldn't believe how bad it was.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm still in lots of pain. I just wanna lie down." Ellie put her hand in his lap as Jon held her tight. Jon started to sing to her which her happy. As he was singing Jon took her by her good hand. They started to dance and Ellie forgot about her pain.

"I love you so much Ellie."

"I love you so much too Jon." Ellie took one of her pills to feel as Jon saw the hurt in her eyes.

Smackdown

Ellie decided to go the show even though she didn't feel any better. Ellie wanted to answer the fans on what was going on. Ellie's theme started to play as she walked to the walked to the ring with a mic.

"I came out to tell you guys I'll be out for 3 weeks or more. I just badly sprained my hand." Hunter made Dean go out there and act like an asshole. Ellie heard Dean's theme and saw walk to the ring.

"Oh did I hurt you. I warned you not to walk away from me. You got what you deserved. Too bad I can't hurt you more." Ellie didn't answer she just walked away. She walked backstage her pain flared up. Ellie went to the shield locker room she took a pill and trying to lay down and sleep as she took a pill. Roman noticed her laying here and she wasn't feeling good.

"You're in lots of pain?"

"Yeah I want to go back to the hotel but can you stay me?"

"Of course." During a commercial break she told Dean she was leaving with Roman. She was too much pain so Roman carried to the truck.

"Ellie are you sure the meds are working?"

"I don't know I want wanna feel better."

"Can you move your hand?"

"It hurts too much to do that." When they got the hotel room Ellie got on the bed trying to lay down. Roman sat down next to her as she put her head on his lap and fall asleep. He just held her as she slept the whole time Dean was gone getting up the next day. She still was pain since the meds won't working. Ellie and Jon went to back to the hospital to see what they could do to help her.

"My wife was here 4 days for a hand injury she'll in a lot of pain."

"What is her name?"

"Ellie Good." A different doctor came to look at her and noticed the swelling hadn't gone down.

"How are you feeling?"

"My hand is hurting so bad. I tried to take my pain meds to feel better but their not working."

"Can you move it?"

"It hurts too much to do it." Ellie went for an x-ray as she tried to fall asleep.

"Mrs. Good it's seemed like you broke it and I'm surprised that when you were here the first doctor didn't one picked on it. we'll give a stronger pain meds." She got a pink cast and got her new meds.

4 weeks later

Ellie was all healed returning to the ring and the feud continued. Ellie walked to the ring with a mic.

"I would like to say I'm glad to be back. I could challenge Dean to a match so we can pick up where we left off." Ellie heard his theme as he walked to the ring with a mic.

"Why should I give a match? The last I checked I have all the power?"

"You wanna so badly to fight now you want to back off. Oh you feel confidence all because you broke my hand."

"Let me guess you want a match tonight with me. Fine you got it. But you don't think you'll get lucky."

"I'm gonna make you pay. You think you'll better then everyone all because you're the champ."

"I am better and I got all the power. What do you have?"

"Well at least I didn't screw all my friends for a championship." Ellie walked out the ring as she did she saw Dean giving her the finger.

"Well fuck you too Dean." She was backstage she ran into Seth. It was long time since they had talked.

"Are you still mad me?"

"No guess we can be friends." When she looked in his brown eyes she saw everything she fell for smiling at him.

Flashback to battleground

Ellie had a USA championship match against Cesaro where she lost. Seth had a handicapped match with Kevin Owens and Kane. The authority was gonna teach him a lesson

When Seth got in the ring he had no idea what was gonna happen. When he got in the ring Seth was knocked out and pinned. When Seth work and he realized the whole thing was trap. Kane set up a table covering it glass. Kevin grabbed Seth grabbed him by his hair to the top rope he powerbombed him on thru table. As Seth lay there bleeding Kane kicked in the stomach. Ellie and Roman watched it backstage in the locker room.

"Baby you should go out there and help him."

"Sorry Roman I'm done with him. I'm tried of saving him and for what. He doesn't care about his friend."

When Seth got up he tried to fight back just has Hunter hit in the stomach with a sledgehammer. Kevin took a piece of glass and started to cut his forehead till blood pored down his face. As he fell down Kane and Hunter took turns kicking Seth in the stomach. Even though he could barely stand up Seth managed to get away. The first he turned was Ellie's locker room but she didn't answer.

"Ellie please open up. I need you." He managed to make the bathroom where got sick and rested for awhile before going to his locker room. When Seth left the bathroom he ran into Ellie.

"Where were you?"

"Doing my own thing."

"I need you. Look at what they did to me."

"Seth I'm done helping you. Everytime I help you it doesn't a thing to you. If you're looking for me to feel sorry for I'm not. You need to learn to how to treat people better when then maybe I might be there.

"So this mean you never speak to me again?"

"I never said that. I just need to time. Just because you'll good doesn't mean everything is forgotten I can trust to you again. You should get yourself checked out." Seth passed out as Ellie helped to his locker room getting the meds to check him out.

Flashback to 3 weeks before summerslam

The authority was looking for a way to get rid of Ellie or finally get her to become evil. Kane thought of an idea.

"Hunter I got an idea on how get rid of that bitch. We got her friend Dean Ambrose to join us."

"I like that idea. We will him he promise him he'll win the title. He's the one person that can get in her head and crazy enough to destroy her." Jamie showed up to the shield locker room he knocked on the door.

"What do you want Jamie?"

"Kane sent to me he wants to speak to Dean alone."

"What about?"

"I don't know. I was sent her to get Dean."

"Give us a minute." They talked it over for awhile.

"Should I go and see what they want."

"It could be a trap."

"I can handle myself." Dean left with Jamie as they went to the authority's locker room.

"Dean just the man we want to talk to."

"What do you want?"

"We want you to be part of our team."

"Why should I join you?"

"We could give you power. That mean you can do what you want."

"I wouldn't ever betray my brother Roman or Ellie for power. "

"You've been here for 4 years never once were you world champ you only held one title. If you join us at summerslam you'll walk out the world champion." Dean thought about the offer in front of him. He tired of being pushed around.

"Deal it's time for a chance. He shook Hunter's hand smiling. Dean returned back to the locker room trying not to look happy.

"What did they want?"

"Nothing really. Just want to make sure no one would interfere in the championship match."

Ellie and Roman were in the locker room talking about her match with Dean.

"Do you think you should fight Dean on your first night back?"

"You don't know him like I do. I can handle myself just fine."

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I understand. I have to get ready." Ellie walked to locker room to chance. She changed into black tank top, jean shorts with combat boots. Ellie was ready to fight as she took off her jewelry. Her theme started to play and she walked to the ring. Ellie heard his theme before Dean got in the ring he stood on the ramp with a mic.

"Sorry sweetheart but I don't feel well. So I guess no match."

"Oh bullshit. Let's fight." She got out the ring running down the ramp. Ellie punched Dean in the face as Dean kicked her down starting over her. Ellie kicked him face taking by the arm dragging in the ring. A ref got in the ring as the bell rang.

Dean took glass slamming it on her back. Ellie took a piece cutting his forehead up. Ellie slammed Dean into the broke glass pieces in the middle of the ring. Dean grabbed her by the hair going to the top rope throwing her off. Ellie lay here awhile as Dean jumped off the top rope she moved. Ellie hit Dean head on the steel steps. Dean looked all dizzy as he stumbled around. Ellie took off his shirt smashing glass lights on his back. Ellie grabbed Dean standing on the announce table and dirty deeds him on the table.

"Ellie just dirty deeds Dean right through the announce table." Jimmy said. Ellie grabbed the mic looked at Dean.

"Who's the better fighter now?" She picked him up carrying him to the ring as she got the pin.

"The winner of the match Ellie Reigns." Ellie walked back to her locker room getting cleaned up. Roman came in shortly after giving her a kiss.

"Wow you were amazing out here. Are you sure you're ok?" as Roman looked at her face.

"I'm fine don't worry. He's gonna be so pissed when he wakes up. I proved him wrong tonight." In the back of her mind she was worried about Dean. She hoped he was ok. Ellie was glued to the screen watching them help Dean out of the ring. He looked really bad and could barely walk. During the commercial break Ellie rushed to Dean making sure everything was ok.

"Jon are you ok?"

"My body hurts all over but I'm fine baby don't worry. Later meet me there."

"I'm glad. I'll be there." 10 minutes later Dean and Ellie met at their special spot. Dean was limping and was cut up

"Baby you were amazing out there. I'd lose you any day."

"I'm glad you ok."

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." Jon went for a kiss soon they were making out lost in each other eyes. Jon put his hand down her shorts unbuttoning them as she took off his pants. Soon they were naked as Jon got on top her. They had hot sex together as they both screamed out each others names.

"Wow baby that was amazing. Feeling your sweaty body against mine."

"You were amazing too." They got dressed and went back inside. Ellie went back to the shield locker room. She was still all sweaty her all hair all messy. She had no idea she a scratch marks on her arms from Jon. Roman looked at her and knew what she was doing.

"I see you had some fun."

"Yup I did."

Offstage

Ellie could tell Jon was still in pain when he took his shirt she saw the bruises and felt bad.

"I'm sorry."

"I know it's hard to see each other hurt. You think we'd be use to this by now."

"I love you too much to watch you get hurt."

"I feel the way too." Ellie leaned to Jon and kissed on the lips as Jon wrapped his arms around her.

Onstage Smackdown

Dean started off Smackdown to address what happened on Monday night. When he was walked to the ring he looked pissed.

"I can't believe that bitch had to nerve to use my own finisher to drive me into the announce table. So what you proud of yourself now and think you better then me?" Ellie theme started to play as she stood on the ramp with mic.

"You wanna to admit that to you but I'm gonna that. So you lost get over it."

"I only lose because you knocked me out. Why don't come to here and say to my face."

"If you wanna a fight I'm in. I'm not stoop to your level." As she said that Kane and Kevin came out as Kane grabbed her by the hair. He took her by the announce table as Kevin uncovered the concrete blocks. Kane placed her head in the middle of the blocks.

"Come on Dean lets get come revenge." Dean just froze standing there everything was a blur. Dean ran out of the ring to save her but Kane held him down.

"Don't do this Kevin please." Dean closed his eyes. Ellie managed to get away. Kevin hit her arm really hard as her arm was covered in blood. Kane pushed Dean down kicking him in the stomach.

"What the fuck Ambrose get your loyalties in check." She's the enemy but yet you stick up for her." Ellie could barley fight but she tried too. Ellie didn't realize how much blood she was losing. Kevin came at her but she couldn't see right as everything started to spin as he pissed out. Roman and Neville came out to fight. Roman picked her up noticing how much blood was she losing and carried her backstage. Roman saw Seth and run to him.

"Ellie needs the medics right now go get her help." Seth saw the big gash on her arm.

"We need help she's bleeding really badly. Ellie can you hear me." The medics came over to her looking her arm noticing how much she bleeding.

"She needs to get to the hospital right away." Seth picked her carrying her to his car. When they got the hospital Seth ran to the front desk.

"I need help right away. My friend lost a lot blood." The doctor rushed over to her putting her on a bad. The nurse came up to Seth.

"What happened to her?"

"She had her arm smashed into concrete blocks." An hour later the doctor came up to Seth.

"We stitched up her arm. It's a thing good you got her here when you did. You can see her." Seth walked into her room and saw she rested with two IV's in her arm. He sat next to her holding her hand.

"I'm glad you're gonna be ok." Soon after Roman and Jon showed up Jon rushed by her bedside giving her a kiss.

"Thank you so much Colby for being there for her. She's lucky to have friend like you." Jon stood by her bedside holding her hand. The next day Ellie woke up.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember anything about last night?"

"No."

"You got hurt really bad." Ellie noticed the bandaged on her arm as she went to move it she felt pain. They heard a knock on the door

"Who is it?"

"Kevin."

"Go away."

"I want to talk to her please."

"Sure." He walked in with a sad look on his face looking at her arm.

"Ellie sorry I hurt you last night. I feel bad."

"It's ok Kevin. We've all one things on wrestling we've not proud of." She gave him a hug. Soon after the doctor came in to her room to talk to her and see if doing ok.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Good?"

"I'm good. But my arm hurts so badly."

"That can be expected after the injury you suffered. You can go home." Ellie took the bandaged and looked at her arm she was in shock. She got dressed putting on all of her jewelry. Before she leave Ellie was given a prescription for some pain meds. When she got the back to the hotel room she took a shower and changed her clothes. Ellie picked up her phone to call Roman.

"Hi Joe. I wanna to say I'm of the hospital and home."

"I'm glad. I was so worried about you last night. Colby was the one that took you to the hospital."

"I didn't know that. Come over." She then called Seth, wishing she knew what happened last night.

"Hi Colby. Thank you so much for what did for me last night. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

"I do anything for you Ellie. How do you feel?"

"My arm hurts really badly. I have no memory of what happened." Soon Roman showed giving her a big hug.

"Adrian was asking about you. He was so worried about you."

"Tell him I hurt my arm really badly but another then that I'm fine. Give me my number and tell him to call me."

"I'll do that. You scared a lot of people last night." When Ellie turned on her laptop and went on her twitter. She got had a lot of hoping you're ok messages from wrestlers and fans. She tweeted out @jonspunkangel I'm hurt my arm really bad and in lots of pain. Thank you for the get well messages. I'll be on raw to address what happened. Ellie's phone went off it was her brother Matt.

"How are you? I saw what happened last night. You had me so worried."  
"I suffered a big arm injury. Sorry I scared you. Love you."

"Love you too." Roman wondered who she said I love you.

"Who was that?"

"Zack Ryder."

"Why did you say you loved him?"  
"Joe he's my brother. Sorry I never told that. You really thought I had someone on the side.'

"No just wondered." Ellie was gonna go to raw to address everyone about what happened on Smackdown. When she walked in the building she got hugs for all friends. When she went the shield locker room Adrian ran up to her giving her a big hug.

"I'm so glad to see that you ok. I was so worried about you."

He saw the big bandaged her arm and knew it was bad. Ellie theme started to play and she walked to the ring with a mic.

"I wanted to address what happened on Smackdown. My right arm was badly injured. I did spend a night in the hospital. Sorry for scaring all of you guys. I was told I can't wrestle till I'm healed. Backstage Dean was talking to Kane and Hunter about Smackdown.

"I know you guys are mad at me for my actions on Smackdown. But hear me out. I'll all for taking her out but not like that."

"I see where you coming from."

"We just make sure next PPV she gets badly hurt worst then right now."

"Nice plan Dean."


	9. flashback chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it shows how Ellie and Dean knew they wanted to spend the rest their lives together and how she became a member of the shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't my best chapter but i just couldn't find a way to make things better

On raw  
All the guys noticed the new diva she has long blonde hair with pink streaks she was wearing a pink tank top with black skirt combat boots. Everyone wanted to know why she came in the building with Dean Ambrose.  
Seth came up to her and couldn't stop smiling. He had a crush on her  
"Hi what's your name?"  
"Ellie and you must be Seth Rollins."  
"You must be new to raw."  
"Yea." She wasn't like most divas. When Ellie had first match wasn't with a diva there was with John Cena. He tried to cheat but she was smarter and much stronger than he was then hit up winning the match.  
3 weeks later  
Everyone was still wondering why she always came with Dean Ambrose but everybody figure it they were just related.  
Seth came up to her he wanted to talk alone.  
"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me." It was the first time Ellie ever had to play like she was single.  
"I'd love to that sounds really nice."  
They were locked into each others eyes and couldn't stop smiling.  
Off and on stage  
When the cameras weren't on Ellie she went up to Dean.  
"I love you Jon. You wanna to go into the parking lot and be alone?"  
"I love you too Ellie and of course."  
They looked around to make sure nobody was following them. When they got to a dark part of the parking lot they started to make out. After that John pulled out his phone and put on their song Crazier by Taylor Swift and the two started to dance as they held each other. For about 5 minutes Ellie laid in his arms. They decided that Dean going first and then Ellie would follow so people wouldn't see them together.  
"I love you baby." He kissed her one more time on the lips. When Ellie walked in the door she couldn't help smiling and that's when she bumped into Roman they got to talking.  
"Hi Roman."  
"Hi Ellie."  
"Can I ask you why you're so happy?"  
"If I tell you can't tell anybody."  
"Promise."  
"Hanging out with my fiancé off of camera."  
"Let me guess it was with Dean." They talked for a while and after that became best friends.  
Smackdown  
Ellie was going to have her second match but this time it was with Dean. It was the first match of the night. She wore a black tank top jean shorts and combat boots. Her theme started to play and she walked to the ring  
"From Long Island New York Ellie."  
She watched as Dean came to the ring with the shield. He winked at her she smiled back at him. They fought for a while and whenever he's back was turned Dean tried to do dirty deeds on her. She knew what was coming then she managed to get the pin on him.  
"The winner of this match Ellie."  
Afterwards backstage Dean and the guys started to talk about with they saw the ring they were impressed.  
"She's really good we could use her in the shield."  
"Do think that she would want to join us."  
"One of us should try and talk to her."  
"Seth should do it I seen the way he looks at her and he looks at him." Seth went to find Ellie to talk to her. He walked into her locker room. She smiled at him.  
"Hi Seth."  
"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join the shield."  
"I really don't know about that."  
"I've seen the way you fight you're really strong is be perfect for the group."  
"Sure I like that."  
"Come with me."  
Seth took her by the hand and they went to their locker room. She was a little bit nervous at first but she trusted Roman. Before the pay per view matches were about to get on their way Ellie and Seth got some takeout. It was their first date. As they were talking Seth leaned in and kissed her for the first time. It was perfect and they just kissed.  
"Ellie I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend."  
"I'd love that. This is such a lovely night."  
Soon she changed out of her date clothes and put on her shield outfit. Seth took her by the hand and they walk to the ring holding hands. As she walked down the ramp had a flashback to when she first met Jon and they fell in love.  
2011  
Jon and Ellie went out for their 2 year anniversary dinner. During the dinner he got down on one knee looking into her blue eyes.  
"Ellie I love you with all my heart and the first moment I laid eyes on you. I knew I didn't want to be with anybody else but you. Ellie will you marry me and make me the happiest guy on in the world."  
"Yes a million times yes I love you so much Jon." He wrapped his arms around her tight as they kiss everybody cheered. He put the ring on her finger.  
End of flashback  
Next raw  
Seth's theme started playing he walked to the ring with a mic  
"I got something to tell you fans. Ellie come here." Her theme started to play and she walk to the ring.  
"Everyone Ellie is my girlfriend and I love her."  
"I love you to." She kissed him as the fans cheered. Dean and Roman joined them in the ring.  
"I would like introduce Ellie as the forth member of the shield." The fans started to cheer her name and just smiled.  
When Dean and Ellie were alone in the locker room they went in for embrace and started to get turned on so they decided to go the car to have a little "fun". When they got in the car they started to make out as Dean put his hand up Ellie's skirt that made her feel so good. Dean got on top of Ellie and he slit it as they made out. When they stopped making out Ellie moaned loudly has she screamed out his name.  
Dean decided to go in first and when entered backstage he ran into Roman who looked at him with a weird look.  
"Dean is everything ok? You look all flushed and you're sweating."  
"Everything is fine with me." When Ellie came through the door he put everything together and looked at them with a smirk. When they walked into the locker room Seth wondered what was wrong to and Roman whispered in his ear what happened. Seth looked at them with a smile. Ellie and Dean took a shower and get ready for their match.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie falls back in love with a old love that some of her friends think she crazy for taking back. what happens when Ellie gets married and her best friend couldn't put their feeling about the wedding aside to be there for her. when she finds out the truth will the friendship still be strong or will it end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter songs
> 
> Crazier by Taylor Swift
> 
> just a kiss by Lady antebellum
> 
> hurricane by theory of a deadman
> 
> when i was your man by thomas rhett  
> the hearts wants what it wants by selena gomez

As Ellie was backstage Renee went to up to talk about what happened on Smackdown.

"When you hurt your arm did you feel anything because it looked like you just wanted to fight?" Ellie paused for a little trying to figure how she would to answer that.

"To be honest I don't remember that night. Knowing me probably I did want to just fight."

"What did you think Dean's action trying to save you?"

It was sweet but it doesn't change anything between us. Knowing him he has something planned." As Ellie was walking to outside Kevin attacked her pushing her down kicking her a couple times before going after her right arm. Ellie screamed in pain she felt like she was gonna blackout. She saw Cesaro coming to her rescue she smiled. The two of them started to fight as Ellie a corner crying holding her arm.

"Your plan was attack her when she was down. That's fucking sick. You couldn't wait to fight her in a fair match."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm not gonna let you hurt her worse then she is when she did nothing to you." He threw Kevin in some metal pipes before coming to Ellie's aid.

"Are you ok? Don't cry."

"I can't feel my arm." Cesaro unwrapped her bandage to see what her arm looked like. He was shocked at how bad it was. Her arm was swollen real bad and all bruised.

"We should ice it. It was fucked up what he did to you. Don't worry I'll always have your back." Ellie put her arm ice and that seemed to make the swelling go away. One of the medics put a new bandage on her arm.

"I got an idea. What about you join the shield with me?"

"I like that idea. Can Tyson join too?"

"Of course." Ellie took one of pills to feel better. She pulled out her guitar and started to play crazier singing it. She started to have flashback

Flashback to 2009

Ellie and Dean were riding in the car listening to the radio when crazier came on. They both sung alone to the song. Dean turned to her smiling,

"Baby this should be our song."

"I love that idea." Dean gave her a kiss.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the only one or me."

"I can't wait either. I feel the same way too. I love you Jon."

"I love you too Ellie."

End of flashback

Ellie felt tired so she went to the shield locker room and lay on the couch falling asleep. 2 hours later Dean came to wake her up.

"Time to go baby." Dean carried out her in his arms. He could tell she was in pain. When they in the truck she fell back asleep. Dean put his arm around her pulling her in closer.

Offstage

The next day she was feeling a little better that made Jon happy,

"Baby I don't think its safe for you be with me on the show."

"I understand but I still want to be there. I can stay in the locker room the whole time."

"I just want you be safe."

3 weeks later

Ellie returned back to hospital to get her stitches out. She was hoping to get back to fighting.

"Am I ready to get back to wrestling?"

"You should be ready to get back out there." Ellie looked at her arm seeing a long scar that made her so sad.

"Will I have a permanent scar?"

"I'm afraid so." Ellie looked like she was gonna cry as Jon held her. She had scars from wrestling but not like this.

Raw

Ellie theme stared to play as she walked to the ring with a mic.

"I'm back ready to fight. Let's see if Dean will fight or get his buddies to do his evil plans." Dean's theme started to but Ellie didn't see him. The lights went out Ellie wondered what was going on. Soon Ellie was knocked to the ground as she felt someone cut her with glass. Ellie picked up the glass getting on up the who ever it was and cut them back. When she lights came back she saw Dean covered in his own blood. OMG what did I do? Is he ok? Ellie thought. Ellie wondered if he was even awake. When she got close to him Dean grabbed by her neck.

"What do think I'm gonna do bitch?"

"What take me out a third time?"

"That would too easy. We gonna have some fun." Ellie tried to kick him to make let him go but that didn't did work. Dean took her out ring standing on the announce table as he dirty deeds her. She lay in the middle of the broken announce table. Dean thinking she was out her turned his back smiling. Ellie picked of the monitors throwing at his head. Soon they were fighting it got out of hand real fast. Dean threw glass in her face as she kicked him face as Dean grabbed her foot throwing her into the wall. They were both bloody and barley to stand up. Kane and Roman had to come and hold them back.

"I guess you can't finish what you started bitch."

"Watch me." Ellie jumped on Dean punched him. Kane grabbed a mic looking at both of them.

"Enough. You guys wanna fight lets settle it at night of champions. You can go as hardcore as you want."

"Fine but you'll be sorry sweetheart."

"We'll see abut that Dean." Ellie went to her locker room get cleaned up and changed her clothes. Ellie heard a knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Seth." Ellie opened the door and the two of them started to talk.

"It looked like you were gonna kill him if Kane stopped it. How far would you have taken it?"

"I don't know I was just wanted to fight him."

"After all that how do you feel?"

"I feel some pain but it was all worth it. He knows I'm not backing down and it get ugly." Soon Seth leaned into her and kissed her that lead too much more. Soon they were making out when Seth put his arm up her shirt as she pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ellie wasn't sure how to answer that. She liked him all over again.

"I don't know."

"I want us to be like we were before. I'm sorry I went too far"

"I liked it too. I wish we can start all over again." Ellie had a flashback to when they first together.

Flashback to 2012

They were doing one their shield promos. Ellie and Seth couldn't stop starting at each other smiling as they hold hands. When the cameras went off and the guys left The Bellas showed up.

"What are doing here?"

"We gonna get you fix for your surprise." They brought her back to her divas locker room. Nikki started to do her hair and makeup while Brie picked out her outfit. Ellie had on a red tank top with a short black skirt with matching black heels. She had black eye make up with red lips. The girls blindfolded her taking to backroom. When she to there they took the blindfold off. Ellie saw the room was done up all pretty.

"Ellie I set this all up so we can a prefect date. I love you Ellie."

"You're so sweet. I love you too Seth." Seth put on the song just a kiss grabbing her by the hand as the two slow danced lost in each other eyes. They soon were making out. Seth took out a camera taking a picture of her as he smiled at her.

"You look so perfect tonight."

Raw

The shield came out to the address the crowed. Ellie and Seth came to holding hands Seth kissed her on the lips before they got started

"Are they now the it couple in the WWE?"

A year later

One night when only Roman and Seth showed to the Smackdown. They two of them got to talking.

"Roman I wanna ask her to marry me on the next raw."  
"That's so sweet. You real love you don't do you Seth?"

"Yes she means everything to me. Where is she tonight?"

"She got hurt but she'll be on raw.

"Will you help so everything will be perfect?"

"Of course."

The next raw when Ellie went to her locker room she saw a long red dress with matching shows with a note that said "wear this in the ring tonight." she put on the dress as she heard the shield theme song play. Seth walked to the ring wearing a black suit. Dean and Roman were also dressed up. The lights dimmed as just a kiss came on over the monitor.

"Ellie can you come to the ring." She walked to the ring a she Seth holding a pink rose. When she got in the ring Seth took by the hand kissing her,

"Baby close your eyes." Seth got on one knee holding the ring as held her hand.

"Opened them." When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I love you Seth."

"Ellie will you marry me making me the happiest guy. You mean so much to me." The crowed chanted "say yes."

"Seth you mean everything to me too and yes." The crowd cheered as Seth kissed her placing the ring on her finger

"We gonna see a shield wedding this so romantic." Jerry said

End of flashback

"We did once make a perfect couple."

"Wish we could go back when we part of the shield and you gonna marry me."

"Me too Seth. So you wanna go back out and see what happens?"

"More then anything." Before they could announce they were back together she would have to get a divorce.

"For right now we gonna have this secret till I figure things out."

"Of course." They went back to kissing as Seth put his arm around her.

"This feels so right having back as my girlfriend." To Ellie it felt like it did before. Ellie put the song just a kiss on her phone. Seth took her hand as they started to dance. Both of them were lost in the moment and didn't hear someone knocking at the door.

"Ellie open the door. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Roman. Give a minute."

"Ok Ellie." Ellie gave Seth one last kiss before whispering to him to get in the bathroom and be quiet. Ellie opened the door as Roman gave a big hug.

"I was worried about you. What were you doing?"

"Sorry I was listening to music and didn't hear you knocking at the door."

10 minutes later Roman left as Ellie and Seth got the taking.

"After everything that happened between us you still remember our song."

"How could I forget? It means so much to me."

"I always knew you never stopped loved me."

"I never did. Seth you will a hold a special place in my heart. I love you Seth."

"I love you Ellie."

"Seth I'm gonna leave. Wait 5 minutes before you leave." Seth gave her one last kiss before Ellie left her locker room to see Dean. As she was walking to his locker room Ellie felt a sharp pain in her head and feel to her knees and started to feel really sick a she saw Seth.

"Don't know what is wrong but I feel so sick with a splitting headache."

"Can you get up?" Ellie tried to get up as she fell a she felt so dizzy. Seth picked her carrying her locker room.

"You want me to get Dean?"

"No I just want you to stay with me." That made him smile to hear that. Ellie lay on the couch in Seth's arms as she fell asleep. When the show was over Seth went looking Dean but couldn't find him.

"Has anyone seen Dean?"

"I think he left. He was hurt and left go rest at his place." Seth knew he had take Ellie home before he did that he used Ellie's phone to text Dean

Jon where are you. I'm worried about you

Baby that fight took a lot of out me. I felt sick so I went home. Sorry I didn't tell you

I feel the way too

Seth picked Ellie up in his arm caring her to his car. He wanted to make sure she ok before he took her home.

"Ellie we're gonna make sure your ok before I take you home." Seth pulled into 24 hour clinic.

"My friend isn't feeling well I think there might be something wrong with me." They put her in a room checking her over.

"what is wrong with her?"

"She started having headaches and couldn't stand up. She also hit her head bad."

"How long has she been sleeping?"

"I think an hour or more."

"She might have a concussion. Try to wake her."

"Ellie you need to wake up." She woke up when she opened her eyes it seemed like the light was bothering her eyes.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"I took you a clinic because you were sick. You have concussion from your fight."20 minutes late Seth drove her home. Ellie saw dean who was sleeping she kissed him before she fell asleep next to him

Flashback to when Ellie and Seth broke up

"Maybe that was true 2 years ago. I can't take this anymore."

"You said you were gonna marry me. Now you just gonna walk out on me."

"You're not the same man I agreed to marry. You don't act like you love me anymore."

"You don't get it."

"I get it and save it. I'm done with you and there is nothing you can say to keep me." Seth had hurt in his eyes watching her walk away. When Ellie turned back he smiled thinking she was coming back.

"Oh one more thing. You can have this." She took of her ring throwing at him. When Ellie walked Seth was trying real hard to cry. He went to the the authority's locker room they were all smiling.

"What are you guys happy about?"

"She's gone."

"That not a good thing."

"I know you loved her but you'll be better without her." When Seth alone he started to cry he was still holding on to her ring. Seth wanted to go to her locker room and try to make things better but knew nothing he could say could make things right. It was over and it was all his fault.

End of flashback

Smackdown

When Ellie walked in she saw Seth he smiled at her and she smiled back. Seth walked by her they locked fingers as Cesaro walked by.

"What are you and Seth doing?"

"Nothing."

"It looks like you too are holding hands."

"You can't tell any about Seth."

"I won't." Ellie heard Dean's theme she wondered what he wanted.

"Ellie acts all innocent but she's lying to everyone. She doesn't even know who really cares about. She doesn't care as long a she's happy." Ellie walked to the ring she was tried of hearing him.

"What are talking about?"

"I know your secret."

"What I do and why I do it is none of your fucking business."

"Maybe not but Roman would like to know. Tell the world who you love." Ellie paused for a while thinking about it.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing Dean. I don't need to justify myself to you. Do think I care what you gonna do."

"So you care if I ruin your life right here in this ring. It's all about you isn't it?"

"Screw you Dean. My friend trust me and they won't turn against me all over your bullshit."

"Just tell me something."

"How much does Seth Rollins mean to you?" Ellie couldn't help smiling at the mention of his name. She just walked out the ring. She walked to the shield locker room to talk to Roman.

"Roman we need to talk."

About what?"

"You the best friend I could never ask for. I got back together with Seth."

"Why would you do that after everything he did you?"

"He the one I loved when we all in shield. We need to get a divorce."

"I don't understand it but if you're happy that all that matters to me." The two of them walked to the ring holding with mics.

"We need to address our relationship."

"I did really love you Ellie with all my heart but its best if we stay friends."

"I agree. So fare this day on I'm only Ellie." They heard Dean's theme as he stood on the ramp with a mic.

"She loves someone else and you just tell her you wanna be friends. Come one it doesn't it bother you."

"I'm not gonna hate her all because who she loves. She my best friend of you even know what that is. Oh wait you screwed them over to have a championship."

"You're a fool if she really cared about you she wouldn't have done what she did."

"Dean shut the fuck up. You don't know anything." Roman and Ellie walked out the ring together passed Dean. Renee came up to Ellie backstage to talk about what just happened.

"So you with Seth again. After everything he did to you why would trust him."

"Look I don't need justify my choices to anyone. We're happy and the past if the past."

"Are you sure?"

"Look I love Seth Rollins. I don't care who a problem with it. It's my life my heart. I'm done with this interview." Ellie walked to her locker slamming the locking it. She was pissed and screamed. She heard a knock on the door.

"What."

"Its Cesaro can we talk?"

"I don't feel like talking I want wanna be alone. Tell Seth to come here."

'I think you guys make a cute couple."

"Look that nice. Just tell Seth to come here. We talk later I promise." 5 minutes later Seth showed up she run into his arms as he held her. Being with Seth made everything better.

"Wish I could make things better.'

"Thanks. Look I'm I gonna leave but I wanted to spend some time before I did."

"Stay who cares what they say."

"I yelled all my friend because I'm in pissed off mood."

"We can stay here all night long together." Kane came to the ring a mic smiling very evil.

"After everything that went down. Let's make this interesting Roman Reigns vs. Seth Rollins in a no holds barred match." Kane stood there just laughing. When Ellie heard all she could think was they want a feud between Roman and Seth.

"Baby just don't leave. Stay for me."

"Only for you Seth. Look I'm go outside too cool down." Ellie walked to the parking lot. She went to her truck sitting the in the back playing her guitar. Ellie started to a song she wrote her herself. When she was singing she no idea that Randy flowered her outside.

"That was amazing." Ellie turned around and saw randy standing there.

"Thank you."

"That doesn't right for everyone to gang on you all because you love Seth. It's your choice."

"Thanks for being there for. They want a feud to make things worse. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what?"

"Tell Cesaro if he wants to talk meet me out here. Tell him I'm sorry."

It was time for the main even Ellie was worried about what would happy. She decided to stay in her locker room when she heard someone banging at her door,

"Who is it?"

"Who do this is?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"That would be no fun. Open the damn door. Ellie opened the door seeing Dean looking at her with evil look.

"Get your ass down there and watch the match."

"I don't have to do anything."

"I wonder where your loyalties lay when you watch the match." She tried to close the door but Dean stood in the middle.

"You gonna go down if I have drag you there myself."

"I'm not picking side sorry to disappoint you." Dean got in face as he punched her hard knocking her out.

"You look so pretty when you sleep." He threw her over her shoulder as they went to the ring. Dean pulled out a chair sting Ellie in the chair handcuffing her before pouring water on her.

"Wake up bitch I told you were gonna watch the match." Ellie didn't like Roman was beating on Seth. She wanted to run over there but she couldn't, when she looked like she was gonna cry Dean uncuffed her. Ellie grabbed a mic looking Roman.

"Stop this he's really hurt but you don't care."

"Don't go there Ellie. Tell me one thing. You think I'm doing this because of you."

"That not what I meant."

"You said it all." She saw the hurt in Roman's eyes. Ellie got in ring but he turned his head.

"See Ellie we see where your loyalties lie. Good job on showing your real friends what you really think."

"Shut up the fuck Dean. I've done with you."

"Come on this just getting good.'

"You're fucking sick. Roman please wait let explain."

"Don't Ellie." Roman passed her she started to cry. When she walked backstage Renee came up to her shoving the mic in her face.

"Don't fucking start. I can't handle this."

"Come on say something about what happened."

"Why so you can chew me out just for fucking an interview." She ran into her locker room with tears running down her face as followed.

"Ellie tell everyone what feeling right."

"Like you can't see the tears in my eyes." Ellie slapped Renee before closing the door."

"Seth I fucked everything up."

"Give Roman sometime he'll forget you." She held her tight wiping her tears away. Renee stopped Cesaro to get his side of everything.

"What do think about Ellie choosing Seth over Roman?"

Why does everyone wanna gang up on her? She's tried to make things right but do wanna mention that no."

"So you on her side?"

"I'm not on anyone's side. I don't thin right to make thing worse for her when she was all ready upset. She was in the right to smack you."

 

Raw

Ellie's theme started to play as she walked to the ring with a mic. She was gonna address everyone on what happened.

"All I keep hearing is you screwed over best friend to protect my boyfriend. I just couldn't see Seth get beat up. I know I said things I should have. Roman please come to the ring." Ellie heard his theme as he stood on the ramp holding mic.

"I'm here what do you want?"

"Roman you mean so much to me. I'm sorry. We've been too much to let end it like that."

"I had sometime to think about it and maybe I took it a little too far. Ellie are you still my friend."

"Yes." Roman got in the ring giving an Ellie a big hug as the crowded cheered. They heard Dean's theme and wondered what he wanted. Dean just stood on the ramp with mic looking at the two of them.

"That is everything is forgiven. You really sure she won't choose him over you again?"  
"I trust her."

"You trust her. That didn't seem true on Smackdown. If you don't what she did tell her."

"You'd like that for me to yell at her and walk away from you her. But I'm not you." The two walked out the ring together ignoring Dean.

6 months later

Ellie and Seth were happier then ever. One night on Raw Ellie was in her locker room when Seth came in.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Seth got down on one knee holding the same ring.

"Marry me Ellie. I love you much."

"Of course. I love you so much too." Seth put the ring on her as they kissed in each other arms.

'I was thinking in 2 months we should get married. I've been waiting this for a long time."

"I love that idea. I can't wait to be your wife. This gonna be so perfect." After Seth left she went to shield locker room to show off her good news."

"Guys I got big news."

"What."

"Me and Seth are getting married." She flashed the ring when he Roman saw it he remembered it.

"That's great. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you guys."

"I can't believe it's the same the ring from before."

"I'm feeling the love in this room."

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You can act like you're happy."

"I think it's nice. I've been here before so sorry if I don't act all enthusiastic." Ellie did want o make things worse so he keeps her to herself.

"You guys are parts of the wedding." As she walking away she saw Roman as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." Ellie had a match later with Dean for the belt. As she was getting ready for her match she thought what happened between her and Roman. Ellie's theme started to play as she walked to ring she saw Dean walk to the ring as he shot her a dirty look.

Dean started of the match but trying to throw her on some thumbtacks. She took some glass smashing it his back. Dean picked up a peace of glass cutting up her forehead. 5 minutes they were both bloody. Ellie took a table covering it glass as she went the top rope. She delivered the dirty deeds on Dean off the top rope into the table. She rolled him back to the ring but the pin as she got it.

"The winner of the match and the new world heavyweight champion Ellie." Dean got up all pissed as he grabbed a mic.

"You fucking cheated. That's my belt."

"I didn't cheat. You just don't like the fact that I beat you. Get over it Dean." Ellie walked out of the ring back to her locker room. As she getting dressed she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Cesaro. I wanna the talk the Seth thing." She opened the door as they got to talking.

"What you wanna know?'

"What is up with the ring and why is Roman acting like that?"

"4 years ago he proposed to me with that ring. Before we gonna get married he screwed over the shield over turning evil. When he was like he treated like I didn't matter."

"Wow. So his thinks he just gonna screw you over again."

"Yup he needs to needs to quit it."

"I agree. I saw that you wren hurt when he said those things." 

Three days later often on stage

Ellie woke up not feeling well but she wasn't going to miss Smackdown Jon took one look at her knew something was wrong.

"Baby are you okay?"  
"My stomach hurts but I'll deal."  
"You sure you don't want to rest today?"  
"No I'll be fine." by the time Smackdown was going to begin she felt even worse Seth came up to her when he went for a kiss she turned away.  
"Baby what's wrong?"  
"I'm sick I don't want you to get sick." Seth kissed her anyway soon they were making out after that Ellie ran to the bathroom getting sick Seth stood by her side the whole time hours later she was the only sick. For 2 weeks she kept getting sick so she went to the doctor to find out what was wrong.  
"Mrs. Good we found out what was wrong with you you're pregnant." Ellie was in shock when she heard the news  
"How far along am I along?" 

"A month."As she was driving home she wondered if was a boy or girl when she got to the hotel room John was waiting for her.

"Baby is everything okay."  
"Yes we're going to have another kid." Her phone went off from text from her friends wanting to know how she was doing so he sent a mass text saying I found out I'm having another kid.

A month later

It was the big night Ellie and Seth were gonna married. Raw started we're all started with the match between Roman and Bray which Roman won. As she was getting ready her phone went off  
"Who is this?"  
"This is Dr Williams's from memorial hospital."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Mrs. Good you're having twins." she dropped the phone standing there in shock Randy turned her wondering what was wrong.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I just found out I'm having twins."  
"That's amazing." an hour later Ellie was all dressed standing with the shield. She noticed Roman wasn't there.  
"Where is Roman haven't seen him all night the wedding is about to start any moment."  
"He told me to tell you he's really sick and can't make it." Ellie didn't believe Tyson to turn to one of her best friends.  
"Cesaro is he really sick?" He didn't want to hurt her feelings back to tell her the truth.  
"No he's not." Ellie couldn't believe what she her but she went on with it. Just a kiss started to play and Ellie walk to the ring when she saw Seth she smiled. When she got in the ring her and Seth join hands as the preacher began.  
"We are gathered here today to join Ellie and Seth Rollins in holy matrimony is there anyone who up objects speak now or forever hold your peace." is Roman going to stop this Ellie thought.  
"Ellie do you take Seth Rollins to be your husband to happen to hold to though sickness and in health till death do us part."  
"I do."  
"Seth Rollins do you take Ellie to be your wife to having to hold through sickness and in health till death do us part."  
"I do."  
"You may now kiss the bride." Seth took Ellie and his arms slowly kissing her on the lips as everyone cheered. Tonight looks good on you started to play at the spot light shine on them they had their first dance. Seth took the mic looked at Ellie.  
"Everyone let me introduce Mr. and Mrs. Rollins I love you Ellie."  
"I love you too Seth." after everything was over she went backstage to change her clothes when she came out of her locker room she saw Roman and the two locked eyes.  
"I'm sorry for missing your wedding but I was sick."  
"Don't fucking lie to me."There was a long pause as Ellie shot Roman a disappointing look.  
"Are you mad at me?  
"What are you think?"  
"All because I didn't show up to your wedding." 

"If you didn't want to go you could have said no. You didn't have to fake sick and you thought I wouldn't find out."

"Sorry."  
"I know you didn't like me being with Seth but the one time I needed you. You couldn't even be there just for me."  
"So I didn't go to your wedding."  
"I wanted my best friend by my side but that would but that was too much for me to ask for." She started to cry and Roman grabbed her hand but she pulled away.  
"I'm sorry how many times do I have to say it."  
"I always thought you'd be the last one to lie to me."  
"We've been friends too long to let something like this to end it."  
"Roman you did it all by yourself hope you're proud." Ellie walked away still crying. The best day of her life was now her worst. She remembered something that Dean would say. "Let's see where your loyalties lie." Ellie found out what that meant to her after 5 years her friendship with Roman was all over because he didn't like who she was with.


End file.
